


胜利万岁

by whiskybreath



Series: 破碎故事之心 [1]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Childhood, Gen, illya's pre-history, original storyline
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2020-10-11 17:28:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 32,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20549954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskybreath/pseuds/whiskybreath
Summary: 伊利亚·科利亚金的童年三幕戏。1940年到1941年，从冬天到春天。“他从此知道性欲是羞耻的。”“春天和死亡在那一年同时涌进了他的生命。”“他意识到在那磅礴的声浪里隐藏着什么东西杀死了他的父亲。”





	1. 前夜

十月以后，伊利亚逐渐察觉到家中的紧张气氛。现在，每个深夜，父亲都会亲自把女管家送出家门。“今天也辛苦您了，娜塔莉娅·阿列克谢耶夫娜。”父亲说。他总是目送着她消失在楼梯拐角，关上门后，还将耳朵贴在门板上听一会儿，确保那臃肿、庞大的身影和沉重的、慢悠悠的脚步声没有折返回来。然后，他才回到卧室，和母亲低声交谈。

“您为什么这样叫她？”伊利亚问，“您从来不这样叫柳芭奶奶。”

“这不一样，伊廖沙。”他的父亲回答。

柳芭奶奶是他们的上一任管家，她年逾六十，已在他们家里工作了超过二十年的时间，是个祖母一样的人物，对科利亚金一家人仁厚、热心，对于命运和境况，常有善意的挖苦。伊利亚记得，从前她做家务时总是哼唱一些好听的宗教歌曲，尽管父亲曾多次建议她不该再这么做了。“别担心，尼古拉，”柳芭说，“你们共产党人不再让我上教堂，但可管不住我脑子里想的好事情哩。”她说着，指向墙上挂着的伟大领袖画像，把粗粗短短的农妇手指横在鼻子下面，模仿他的小胡子，这常常逗弄得年幼的伊利亚咯咯直笑。“柳博芙·彼得罗夫娜，您在外面千万不能这样做。”父亲忧心忡忡地说。“我心里都有分寸。”她回答。

两年多前，他们不得不辞退她，因为父亲接到上面的要求，称娜塔莉娅·莫尔恰诺娃会来接替这项职务。柳芭奶奶离开前，说要回在梁赞地区的老家去，很快就打点好了行李，叠起她为数不多的、洗得干干净净的旧衣服。母亲帮她做完这些事，并且流了泪。哦，安卡，我的安卡，柳芭奶奶说。她把母亲搂在怀里，手指一下下地顺着她那头长长、卷卷的黑发。“您知道，我们一直像对妈妈一样爱戴您。”母亲含着眼泪说。

“我以后能常在电影里看见你吗？”柳芭奶奶问她。母亲是一名演员，年轻，健康，美丽。她点点头。

很多年后伊利亚才知道梁赞的集体农庄里没有电影院，除了文工队来，一年也鲜有几次剧团的演出。况且，母亲在那之后，也没再拍过电影。

继任者娜塔莉娅·阿列克谢耶夫娜·莫尔恰诺娃高大、冰冷，腰板挺得笔直，眼神阴鹜，宛如一只锡兵。很长一段时间，她来学校接伊利亚放学，在路上，他从不敢同她搭话。父亲和母亲对她毕恭毕敬，在她面前只会轻言细语，从不抱怨她在家务活这件事情上的效率低下，以及像个训练有素的警犬一般，花时间在家里的各个角落四下嗅探。

伊利亚趴在卧室的门框边，听见里面传来母亲崩溃的声音。“她今天又翻了我抽屉里的首饰，妈妈留给我的那些。”母亲说，“我受不了了。我嫁给你，一个布尔什维克干部，人人都羡慕我，绝对没想到还要面临清贫。每次索尼娅她们送来甜点、蛋糕，我都感到羞愧！尼科，我为我们的清贫羞愧难当。但这是可以容忍的。我忍受不了我的生活时时刻刻被监视……”

她没再说下去。

父亲则在房里几米见方的空间内反复踱步。“索尼娅也被捕了。”他说，“今天，在部里的食堂，有人告诉我的。”

伊利亚很少听见父亲如此焦虑的嗓音。他向儿子展露的永远只有冷静自恃、温厚谦和的模样。接着，房里好一阵沉默，伊利亚抬头看见父亲出现在门边，脸上带着愠怒。“你在这里偷听什么？”他喝道，但不像是生他的气，更像是在恐惧别的什么，“回你的房间去！”

伊利亚跑回自己的房间，跳到他的单人小床上，用被子盖住脑袋，过了一会才伸出来。他看见父母房间的灯光从地上的门缝里透出来，直到他睡着。他梦见半夜的时候母亲来到他的床边，替他掖好被子，她凉凉的手温柔地抚在他的额头上，像窗外莫斯科河静静的波涌。

一九四一年，伊利亚的十岁生日时，第一次没有吃到父亲从商店带回来的、用油毡纸包裹着的白色奶油蛋糕。他知道一个词叫“特别供应”，河堤大楼公寓里很多干部家庭的孩子， 在节假日时都能借助这个词汇，吃到这种罕见的食品。他为此默不做声地生了几天闷气，但房子里的大人们好似全然疏忽了此事，一直为其他什么重大的事情紧张兮兮。直到两个星期过后，父亲补偿给他一个小小的金质列宁像胸章，他才重新高兴起来。九月开学后，他将这个胸章别在衬衣上，戴到学校去，让班里的同学们眼红了几日，纷纷拿出那些私藏的宝贝：一颗色彩好看的玻珠、一瓶小小的泡泡水、一块在阳光下会反射彩虹色光芒的碎玻璃，同他交易一段佩戴的时间。他同彩色碎玻璃的主人交换了一个晚上的使用权，那是一个住在七楼的女孩，名叫万妮亚，她的父母也像伊利亚的父亲一样，在河对岸的克里姆林宫的某间办公室里上班。

次日，她消失了。伊利亚耐心地等了一个早上，她也没有出现在教室门口。剩下的半天，他感到被欺骗的愤怒和羞辱，放学后，爬上公寓楼的七楼，却看见几个穿着西装的人，正往她家门板上贴封条。他们其中的一个人回头看了伊利亚一眼，他心惊胆战，几乎是连滚带爬地跑下楼梯，锁上家门。

万妮亚是不是带着我的胸章逃跑了，所以被抓了起来？晚饭时，伊利亚向父母发问。

什么？母亲问。

万妮亚，伊利亚说着，委屈的泪水涌上眼眶。她用彩色玻璃和我换，要戴一晚上我的胸章。结果今天她没有来上学。

母亲问：哪个万妮亚？

万妮亚·别洛夫……

铁制的餐盘“哐当”一声掉在地上，打断了他们的交谈。娜塔莉娅走过来，把它捡起来，放回桌上。谢谢，父亲低声说，我太不小心了。娜塔莉娅只是点点头，转去储物间拿拖把和水桶。这会，伊利亚看见父亲面朝他，将右手食指伸到嘴唇边，深深地摁在上面。

当晚，伊利亚躺在床上时，看见一道影子，像打翻的水一样缓慢地从门外渗进来。有好一会，它就在那兀自流淌着。伊利亚起身拉亮床头的台灯。父亲闻声推开门。“小同志，”他像平常那样用伊利亚最喜欢的称呼叫他，“我和妈妈有些事想和你说说。”

伊利亚往床角挪了挪，留出一点空位。父亲坐上来，压得铁制的小床嘎嘎作响。妈妈呢？伊利亚问。妈妈不懂这些，父亲说，妈妈是女人，女人是要我们保护的。

“是万妮亚的事情吗？”

伊利亚从枕头底下摸出那块彩色玻璃，递给父亲。父亲拿在手里端详了一会，抚摩它。过了一会，他说：“以后不要在任何地方向任何人提起别洛夫一家的事情。”

伊利亚点头。“为什么他们要搬走？因为他们做了坏事吗？”

“我们国家最伟大的事物是什么？”父亲问。

党，伊利亚熟练地回答。他在学校每日复诵这些问答，几乎是脱口而出。以及它的领袖约瑟夫·维萨里奥诺维奇·斯大林同志。

父亲点点头。灯光和灰黑色的影子，将他的面庞沿着轮廓尖利地劈开，宛如课本上沉默、陡峻的乌拉尔山。“有时候，人们做了坏事，有时候没有。就像党一样，有时候，党也会做出一些错误的判断。”

伊利亚，他说，但你要相信，我们做的一切最终都是为了正确而伟大的事业。你记住了吗？

记住了，伊利亚说。

我要你复述一遍我说的话，父亲说。

“我们所做的一切最终都是为了正确而伟大的事业。”伊利亚说。

我们能做到的只有忠诚，父亲说，即便有时候会付出一些代价。

“那我也会消失吗？”伊利亚问，“你和妈妈呢？我会像万妮亚一样消失吗？那我要去哪里把玻璃还给她呢？”

父亲露出一种他从未见过的复杂神色。他把玻璃还给儿子，它在他小小的手心里发出一种恬淡昏暗的黄色光泽。“我们会尽量不让这样的事情发生，”父亲说，“但是如果它真的发生了……”他一度发不出声音来，盯着眼前的墙壁，一下下地吞咽唾沫，好似要借此将体内所有上泛的液体压回腹中。最后他说：“你要记住，爸爸和妈妈永远爱你，不论其他人怎么说。”

伊利亚仍然带着那块彩色玻璃上学，以期有朝一日换回他的胸章。但他从不拿出来，只偷偷藏在课桌里摩挲。万妮亚的座位空了很久，但抽屉里还有一些她的文具，有一天大扫除时也被几个男生找出来，全部倒在地上。“我爸爸说别洛夫是人民公敌。”其中一个男生说，“我们都不要碰人民公敌的东西，划清界限。”

那是伊利亚在报纸上看到过的词汇。它火急火燎地烫了一下他的手，使他猛地松开那小块玻璃，它掉到地上。在其他人还没有注意到以前，他飞快地躬下身捡起来，收进口袋里。很快，他的口袋就夺走了他的全部注意力。那天余下的时间他都惴惴不安，没办法集中精神做任何事情，生怕别人发现了这个罪恶的秘密。好不容易挨到放学的时候，他等教室里其他人都出去，在走廊排好了队，才慢吞吞地挪到门口的垃圾桶边，迅速掏出那块玻璃，丢进去。

深夜有时候，他会听见母亲抑制不住的高亢声音从房里传来，让人想起一只濒死的天鹅的叫声。每当这时，伊利亚就会跑进房间，拱进她的臂弯里。母亲来来回回地用手摩擦他的肩膀，好像那会让他或者她暖和起来。父亲则开始在屋子里抽烟，直到母亲请求他不要再这么做了，他便回过身，打开窗户，让烟味消散在汩汩涌入的冷风中。伊利亚，去睡觉，这里没有你的事，父亲说。

怎么没有？母亲叫道，我们都要死了，为什么不让我的儿子和我多呆一会？

没有人会死，好吗，安卡？父亲用力地嘬一口烟嘴，直到它快烧到指节，才把烟头弹到窗台上。党会查清楚的，一切都会的。前两年我们都过来了，这一次也会的。

母亲安静下来。这一次不一样，母亲说，你从前没有在党代会上支持阿纳托利。

他是我的朋友，安卡，父亲说。索尼娅不是你的朋友吗？

但是他们说他是托派分子，是人民公敌！母亲说，这种时候，你就不应该把我们的性命都搭上。

父亲停下来，看了一眼伊利亚，他正跪坐在床上，抱着母亲的腰，时而抬头瞥见她沉默的下颌。我会想出办法的，父亲说，我不会让你们被我连累。

伊利亚意识到异常，不管是什么异常，都在这间房子里滋生。在这样的晚上，伊利亚总是得到特别的恩准，在父母的大床上睡觉。这对于一个十岁男孩来说是稍嫌丢人的，但一半是出于母亲的愿望。他睡着很久之后，会在半夜因为父母起床的动作而惊醒。很多时候，大楼底下传来的汽车的动静，都能让母亲从床上蹦起来。房间里的电灯随即被拉开，伊利亚揉着眼睛，撒娇抱怨这事，却无人理会。楼道里传来沉重的皮鞋声时，伊利亚记得母亲的面容变得紧绷、苍白，她坐在床沿，头发乱糟糟的，睡裙的衣襟敞开，像一只被人扭住脖子，亟待开膛的鸡。父亲则缓慢地穿上衬衣，一面辨认那脚步声，一面抖整衣领。每当脚步声渐弱，转向大楼里的其他角落时，这蓄势待发的态势才会过去。母亲长长地喘了口气，带着他重新在床上躺好。不是今天，她喃喃地说，手指抚在伊利亚的脸颊上。不是今天。

他们是故意的。在黑暗里，父亲愤愤地说。他们非得这么停车，这么说话，这么走路！

床头总是放着一只布包，里面装着一两件换洗的衣服，以及几百卢布的零钱，父母各有一个。伊利亚也想要一只，他表达了这个愿望，却被母亲狠狠地训斥，直到他跑出去，坐在餐桌边默默地流了一会眼泪。母亲走过来安慰他。伊廖沙，她疲惫地说，我们希望永远也用不着这东西。

那是什么？伊利亚问。

是这样的，可能有一两个夜晚，爸爸妈妈要在外面过夜。母亲说，那个时候，我们就要用到它。

那我怎么办？

你就要按我们平时教你的那样，最快地把房间里的东西都收拾好，能带多少就带多少。然后，你去叶卡捷琳娜大街47号的共同公寓找亚历珊德拉姨妈，她会收留你住几天，帮你办理一些事情。

她一项项地同伊利亚确认。买食物？用购买券，去熟食店排队。继续去上学，不论发生什么事，按老师要求的做。如果父母不再回来？到监狱去排队，打听我们都要去哪里。

十月过半，这种紧张气氛已经达到巅峰。父亲和母亲忙个不停，从书房的五斗橱柜里搬出很多文件和书本，打包好，让母亲在周末时带到乡间别墅去。做着这些事情，母亲反而冷静多了，她自己开车，带着后座上的伊利亚，一趟趟往返这上百公里的路程。父亲反而变得有些歇斯底里。他几乎不再睡觉，整夜地站着、或者坐在窗边，仿佛等待什么，或者思索什么决定。团团烟雾包裹着他夜色中的影子。

我决定了。有一天，他对母亲说，我不能让他们这样恐吓我。

伊利亚趴在卧室的书桌上写作业，他顿下笔，仔细听着客厅里传来母亲细碎的哭泣声。近来，这种动静日益成为常态，哭声淅淅沥沥，但很快会止住，变成一种彻底的冷寂。你确定吗？母亲说，尼科，我不知道该说你傻还是忠诚。

或者二者兼有之，父亲说。沉默是他们亲吻的时间。

你确定这都是不可避免了的吗？

父亲擦燃一根火柴。是的，不可避免了，安卡。前几年我们所有的朋友出的事情，还不够让你看清吗？

这是伊利亚能在这里活下去的唯一办法。过了一会，父亲又说。还有你。

伊利亚听到自己的名字，准备放下笔，跳下椅子。但父亲已经进了他的房间。他走过来，在书桌后面的小床上坐下，吱呀吱呀。伊廖沙，听我说。他高大，俊朗，但现在那面容不可避免地像干瘪的气球一样凹陷下去，显得苍老又疲倦。你有本子和笔吗？

当然。

你要一字一句地写下我说的话，父亲说，明天交给你的老师。

伊利亚摊开一页新的本子，认真地握着笔。他猜想这是一道突如其来的听写测试，或者别的。父亲又在房里踱步，他的说话声时远时近，好像圈圈缠绕在梭子上的棉线，最终越裹越紧。我，伊利亚·尼科维奇·科利亚金，一名苏维埃共和国平凡的小学生，特此来信揭发我的父亲，尼古拉·伊万诺维奇·科利亚金的反苏罪行……

“反苏”怎么写？

父亲过来，躬下腰，接过他的笔，在草稿纸上给他写下不会的生词。他的大手的影子投在本子上，颤动着。与托洛茨基派分子阿纳托利·安德列维奇·安德列夫交往过密，并袒护他的言行。阿纳托利叔叔？伊利亚问。是的，父亲说，以后不要跟任何人提起你认识安德列夫一家。快点，继续写。这对于党的伟大事业……

写完后，父亲悉心地把信纸折好，装进一只信封里，塞在他书包的里层。明天一早，就交给老师，他嘱咐道。现在去睡吧。

晚安，爸爸。伊利亚说。

他们一家人躺在卧室的床上，拥着彼此，在十月的倒数几个夜晚，乍现的冷意之中，安静地沉入梦乡。这一天没有人半夜惊醒，打断这一切。

长大以后，伊利亚很少有机会心平气静地回溯这些细节，并意识到它们分别意味着什么。它们在记忆中总是伴随着淡淡的红雾，好像广袤冰冷的西伯利亚沼泽上那迷漫的、永远也无法驱散的瘴气，携带着病菌，生长在他的体内，附着上他的器官，使他病态地陷入某种不可抑止的狂怒中。他宁可将它们看作他往后十数个漫长难捱的冬天之一，而非苦难的起源。苦难应当是远在他出生之前就传承在俄罗斯的大地上，而不是他父亲将其一手造成的。

隔天，他将信封夹在作业本里上交。第二节课的休息时间，班主任把他叫到教室外面，并领着他穿过长长的走廊，去校长室。他就读的莫斯科实验学校，是整个莫斯科市最好的一间小学。几年前，原来的校长戈德尔施泰因先生突然消失了，副校长亚历山大罗夫便顺理成章地升任了这个职位。此刻，后者正坐在巨大的办公桌后面打量着伊利亚。他有一张表面仁慈的、中年人的脸，鼻梁上挂着一副黑框的眼镜。房间里有一股严肃、森然的味道，铺着厚厚的绒线地毯，好像所有的动静都会被这地毯完完整整地吸纳进去。伊利亚从未来过这里，他的心扑扑直跳，鞋后跟贴在一块站着，紧张地绞着手指头。

“这是你写的吗？”校长问。他手举着那只淡黄色的信封。他那双骨节很大的手干净清洁，每一片指甲都剪得圆圆平平，只有小指头的那根指甲留得又长又尖，像一把拆信刀。

“是的，校长。”

“伊利亚，这是勇敢的做法。”他说，“很少有人能有勇气站出来，举报自己的父亲。但当下，这正是我们需要的。对人民公敌的斗争一天也不能停止，哪怕他们是我们的亲人。伊利亚·尼科维奇，您已经是个小大人、小同志了。”

尽管伊利亚没能理解他说的大部分字眼，但当校长夸赞他俨然是一名同志时，还是微微挺直了腰。“感谢您，校长先生。”他嗫嚅着说。

你可以回去上课了，伊利亚，我会尽快把这封信交给需要它的人，亚历山大罗夫校长说。

他向校长鞠了个躬，然后退出去，关上门。到这时候，他狂跳的心才稍微平息了一些。上课铃声已经响了，但他认为自己已经从这次传唤中获得了某种豁免，所以慢慢地走回教室。对于一切爆发在周围的、让人困惑的事物，他都怀着一些大概的猜想，但都无法证实。好一阵，他甚至产生了一种幻想，好像双腿也已经不是他的双腿，而是像汽车的轮子一样，拥有自己的想法，自顾自地滚动着，把他的身躯朝某个地方推去。阴暗的走道上，经过的教室传出一阵又一阵的朗读声，仿佛堵堵墙倾倒下来，压在他身上。他的同学们齐声朗读着文法书上的例句：

_橡树是一种树。玫瑰是一种花。_

_鹿是一种动物。麻雀是一种鸟。_

_俄罗斯是我们的祖国。死亡是不可避免的。_

其他同学都在教室里端正地坐好，上数学课。他走进去时所有人都盯着他。数学老师让他赶快回到座位上，计算黑板上的题目。他掏出本子和铅笔，一个纸团砸中他的后脑勺，把他的眉头砸得皱起来，顷而落在地上。他知道是班级里最喜欢捣蛋的那几个男生干的，于是下定决心不予理会。

快捡起来看看呀，科利亚金！他们用呼吸一样微弱的音量冲他喊。老师巡视过来时，他们立马装模作样地伏在桌子上，排列数字，扒拉指头。老师转到教室的另一个角落去了，他们复又恢复了那种令人恼怒的喊声：看看呀，科利亚金！

伊利亚放下笔，弯腰捡起一只纸团，转过去对那些孩子说：“别逼我把它塞进你的嘴里。”

他们乐不可支，纷纷把头埋在臂弯里模仿放屁的声音。骚动范围扩大到教室的四分之一大小，很快，数学老师便不得不厉声朝他们吼道：安静！不要交头接耳！拉金斯，别再笑了！科利亚金，你听到我说的话了吗？

听到他的名字和班里最顽劣的捣蛋鬼并列在一起，伊利亚猛地感到一阵火辣辣的羞辱。他在学校向来守规矩、安静。因为瘦小而不起眼，列方队时总是排在男生里的前列，比个子最高的女生还矮半个脑袋。成绩在低年级班里排在中上游，很少得到表扬，但绝不会轻易遭致批评。他的下巴抵着桌面，埋头咬着自己的袖管，面前算数簿上的数字因为眼中的泪水，时而清晰时而模糊。41+23=？54？64？无论等于什么，他都宁愿现在就倒在地上死去，像一片白花花的、枯死的桦树皮，紧咬着牙关，永远地阖眼。

他哭了吗？他哭了吗？他们像灌木丛里不愿停下来的昆虫一样没完没了地发出齐鸣。纸条上写着“你完了”，科利亚金！你完啦！万妮亚被开除前，也被叫去了校长室。你完蛋啦！

当晚，他回到家，书包里还带着一只写有“你完蛋啦”字样的纸团作为证据，但家中没有人停下来询问他一天过得怎么样。他想说校长室里的见闻、班级里的那场冲突、万妮亚被开除的消息，却从未能找到开口的机会。父亲和母亲像幽灵一样在屋子里的各个角落打转，漂浮。炉灶上的开水壶响起尖叫声，后来他总将这声音和母亲苍白的脸，和她脸上艰难地维持着的、薄如蝉翼的镇静表情联想到一块。拜托您了，娜塔莉娅·阿列克谢耶夫娜，母亲说，去管管它吧，我的头像被凿穿了一样疼。

女管家过去拿下水壶。房间里又重回到一种冰冷、凄清的，教人害怕的安静。阿列克谢耶夫娜，您今天可以早点回去，父亲说，看这样子，马上就要下起今冬的第一场雪了。

女管家点头，从门边的衣帽架上取下大衣和帽子。今天父亲没有把她送出门口，也不再把脸贴在门上监听她的脚步声。门关上以后，他颓然坐在餐椅上，用手支着头，晚饭也未吃几口。伊利亚按照母亲的要求，吃完自己盘里的食物，而后趴在客厅的窗台上，看着外面阴森黑沉的天象。大片的、礁岩似的乌云，锵然撞击在远处那座未完成的高楼那金属的骨架上。

“下雪了。”他回头对房间里的另外两人说。他们沉默地点点头，坐在一起，母亲靠在父亲的怀中，手与他交握。

八点多钟，一辆黑色玛利亚驶进河堤公寓大楼的院子里。所有人都听到了那声音。一阵凛风击在玻璃上，或者是一声车门被甩上的重响，让父亲深陷下去的身体弹跳了一下。他站起来，给自己打好领带，母亲把西服的外套递给他。那是他几套西装中最正式的一套，毛料材质，厚厚的里子，伊利亚很少见他穿过，好像只为了重大的场合而准备的。当他穿戴齐整时，门被叩响了。

母亲拉过伊利亚，抓着他的肩膀，搂在自己身前，紧紧地贴着。父亲站定了一会，最后扯了扯衣角，走过去开门。伊利亚瞧见一个人进来，接着是另一个人，再一个人，连着走进来五六个，全都穿着英式尖领子的西装。为首的那人有一颗圆圆的脑袋，两鬓的发际线退到极上的地方，一块头发又在额头上凸出来，好像退潮以后崎岖的河滩。再过几年，那块头发也会全然消退到脑后。三角形的鼻子，上面夹着一副无框的圆形眼镜，镜片后面一双黑魆的眼珠子转动着，打量着整个房间，最后，目光落在母亲和伊利亚身上。但他一句话也不说。后面一个高个的、鹰钩鼻的男人从兜里抽出一张纸展开，迈一步上前来，向父亲宣读：尼古拉·伊万诺维奇·科利亚金，你被捕了。从现在起，你不再是苏联国家计划委员会的主席。这是内务人民委员会的逮捕令。这一张是搜查令，我们将奉令对你的住宅进行查封和财产收缴。

请让我与我的妻子和儿子道别，父亲请求。

伊利亚看着父亲步步朝他们靠近，然后半蹲下来，但那动作更像是双腿无法支撑身体，随即，两只膝盖都点到地面上。他跪在母亲和伊利亚的面前，拉过他的手背用力地吻着。伊利亚，伊廖沙，他说，你还记得那天我们说的话吗？

伊利亚点点头。我们所做的一切……

父亲摇头。是另一句。

鹰钩鼻男人和另一个穿西装的人走过来，一人抓着他的一只手腕，把他从地上拉起来。父亲还在冲他说话。

“你可能会感到愤怒。你可能永远都会感到愤怒。”父亲说，“征服它。利用它，让它推进你的生命，伊利亚，你听到我说的话了吗？”

出于莫名的理由，伊利亚发起抖来。也许是因为那些越铺越开的黑影在他们的家里蔓延。他们开始翻箱倒柜，在卧室里，拉出母亲的首饰盒，把书柜推翻，用小锤头砸开上面的玻璃，从里面拿出父亲的那些书本，唰啦唰啦地翻看。他看见父亲的嘴型还在动，但一切又都好像是无声的。圆头圆脑的那个男人在父亲被押出房门时，拍了拍他的肩膀，笑了一下。“你有个好儿子。”他说，“但他连你的罪名都搞不清楚。”

伊利亚没有听到母亲的声音，但她的手一直抓在他的肩膀上。后来他意识到，也许他们早就已经像过去那样，融在了一起。母亲的颤抖是他的颤抖，母亲的沉默是他的尖叫。而她的尖叫通过他年轻的喉咙迸发出来，造成了双倍的哭喊，朝敞开的门洞，那黑漆漆的、不再有人的走道滚下去，隆隆地坠在深渊中，在每一扇紧闭的门板、每一堵沉默的墙壁上弹跳，下落。爸爸，爸爸，爸爸！伊利亚喊道。

爸爸！爸爸！爸爸！无尽的回音。

那回响和第一道南下的暴风一起席卷着上升，夹杂着雪片，卷过家家户户脆弱的窗棂，卷过巨大的金属雕像，卷过冻结的河流，卢比扬卡广场和光秃秃的旗杆，克里姆林宫花苞状倒扣的穹顶，在冷夜中折射着雪光的钢铁五角星。那是第一个冬天，但又和此前千千万万个冬天没有什么两样。


	2. 羞耻

伊利亚还没有意识到他的童年已经在一个深夜早夭了。它死去直至数日之久，尸体才迟迟被发现，但由于地冻天寒，还被完整地保存在那里，昭示着一桩久远的罪行。

居住面积折叠成原来的房子四分之一的大小。伊利亚不得不和母亲睡在同一间卧室，一块陈旧的油毡布挂在床前，分隔出一小块脆弱的空间。隔壁的卧室住着一个年轻的女人，以及她六岁的女儿。洗浴间和狭小的厨房是共用的。在共用场所碰见时，她们从不主动与他们交谈，而是故意离得远远的，警惕地打量着他们。这间三楼的公寓，宛如沉默的巨兽栖居的巢穴，所有人都尽量不发出任何声音，以免将其惊扰。

最初几天，他们手里除了临时打包的简易行李，什么也没有。母亲不得不敲开邻居的房门，低声下气地向那女人询问能否借半块香皂。那女人摇头，很快地把门关上。母亲回到房间，坐着出了会神，又听见敲门声。门外的地板上放着一块半根指头长的香皂，底下压着一张字条：请不要再来找我们了。

阿列克谢耶夫娜也不再来了。同样消失的还有母亲所有的朋友。这些天，肆虐的暴风雪让学校也停了课。窗外的白天和黑夜没有什么区别。伊利亚得以待在家里，帮母亲往一个个信封上贴邮票——她几乎整日坐在桌前，挨个向每一个认识的人写信，请求他们打听父亲的下落；给委员会写信，请求他们解封查禁的那些财物。最终，只有后者发来简短的回应，同意他们取回一部分私人物品。

雪停的第一日，母亲带着伊利亚步行去内务人民委员会办公室。自那个可怕的夜晚之后，她第一次精心梳洗了那头漂亮的黑发，抹上头油，穿上一件红色的羊毛大衣，戴上毛毡帽子和皮手套。她的美丽重新变得可观。短暂的白昼来临，阳光开始消解屋顶和路面上的积雪，但使得一切都更为冰冷。他们走在马路上，一些过路的人停下来，冲她摘下帽子。但她无一不是骄傲地置之不理，步伐飞快。伊利亚紧紧地抓着母亲的手，贴在她身边，闻见寒冷中浸泡着的一股秘而不宣的香气。

他们穿过卢比扬卡广场，进入那栋棕黄色的大楼。母亲让他低下头，不要张望任何经过的人。于是他便紧紧地盯着自己的鞋面，它们像两只黑色的老鼠一般，前前后后地争相攀爬地板上那些纹样精细的地砖格子。许时，母亲让他停步，把他安置在过道上的一张木长椅上。“不要跟任何人说话，”她说，“在这里等我。”

她转身消失在走廊上的某扇门背后。伊利亚仰起脸，盯着对面的墙壁。那墙壁底下的一半漆成淡绿色，上面的一半是白色的，和学校的墙一样。靠近天花板的地方有一块墙皮脱落了，那形状像一个阿拉伯数字的“8”，又像一颗未剥壳的花生。再看了一会，它让他想起生物课本上那些未发育完全的胚胎，藏匿在母体的隐秘角落，哪边是头，哪边是屈起的膝盖和手臂也清晰起来。它们像海面上的浮冰，正随着温暖的海水缓慢地飘移、浮动。那想象让他心中升起一股酥酥麻麻的暖意，好像缓解了一些独自等待的恐惧。

整层楼的走廊几乎没有人，即便有人经过，他们也会迅速地、奇迹般地融进墙壁里，彼此不作交谈和停留。大楼安静得像一面干净的镜子。他意识到自己也许不是第一次来到这里，在久远的从前，他还年幼的时候，父亲曾经带他到这儿的某间办公室里去，把他安置在靠窗的角落，教他辨认远处那些钢铁骨架在未来岁月，也就是现在，裹上血肉时的模样。办公室里有其他人曾经塞给了他一块糖，他抓在手中好一会才放进嘴里，手掌心也因此变得温热甜腻。这回忆和当下，这无机质的荒凉景象叠加在一块，让他模糊地理解了父亲身上的麻烦，也猜测到母亲在这些蜂巢一样密密仄仄的办公室中间即将面对的情境。

伊利亚坐累了，就侧身躺在长椅上。在被推醒之前，他没有意识到自己睡着了。

他再一次看见了母亲的脸。她在长椅前蹲下身，急切地拍揉着他的肩膀，把他叫醒。不知为何，她的神色产生了某种变化，藏不住一种打碎又重新拼贴起来的凌乱。她的手套已经脱开了，塞在大衣的口袋里，大衣底下的衬衫领子也不再齐整。冰冰的指尖从他的脸蛋上滑过，撩起他左边脑袋压得变了形的头发。动作间，她捋了一把肩上背的那只不断向下滑落的布包。他们来时并未携带那样的东西。快起来，母亲低声说。伊利亚坐起来，正好瞧见她背后的那扇半敞的办公门内，露出的那张脸，像是他曾经在哪里见过的某个男人。随即他回想起来了那只鹰钩鼻。

我们走吧，母亲又说。

那扇门轻轻地关上了。尽管声音不大，但仍像往母亲身上开了一枪似的，让她颤了颤。

伊利亚跟着她走出那栋建筑，回到人多的大街。她步伐仍然飞快，清楚他们的下一个目的地，但始终一言不发，也不看他一眼。他不再能闻到那种隐秘的香气，心里猛地感到一阵不安。他意识到母亲和来时相比已经起了某些变化。现在，她不像是进军，更像是逃亡。街上那些忙碌的汽车，街边正一铲接一铲插进雪里的铁锹，发出金属味儿的恼人声响；北风呼呼地吹着，把阳光碎片吹落在晶莹的、脏兮兮的雪块上，丁零当啷——好像它们都能随意地惊吓到她，把她击倒在地。他主动提出要替她背那只难看的布包，却被她拒绝了，语气生硬。过会，她似乎又充满歉意地回过神来，问他饿不饿。

伊利亚摇头。

“我们先去寄卖店，再去吃饭，”母亲像自言自语一样地说，“至少现在我们有钱了。”

伊利亚扒着寄卖店的玻璃柜台，看母亲从布包里选出一两件首饰，摆在上面。店主拿在手里打量了一会，然后钻进里屋去了。趁此时间，伊利亚回头看了眼他们身后排起的一小列队伍。有裹着头巾的妇女，也有穿着厚厚的冬衣和棉裤，面庞斑驳的农民。每个人手里都拿着一些亟待交换的东西，紧紧地捂在怀中。

店主回来了，手中多了一些淡黄色的陈旧纸币。他在台面上将它们展开，数好。伊利亚听见母亲低声而急切地说：“这些首饰在战前可不止……”

“战前，如您所说，这位夫人，”店主说，“现在，您是拿上这些钱走人，还是到多罗格米洛夫斯基去试试运气——那里的农民只会把像您这样的人宰得皮开肉绽。”

母亲咬了咬嘴唇，收下了那些钱币，然后拉上伊利亚走出店门。她站在街边仰着头，四处张望，好像在探究下一个目的地的方位，但伊利亚发觉她其实是刻意地别转脸去，不让他看见她的表情。她问他冷不冷，叫他把围巾塞进外套的领子里，随即又问他想吃什么。还没等他回答，她又急急忙忙地说：我们今天吃它个够。

他跟着他母亲匆匆走过普希金广场。诗人铜像的大衣肩头和头发上覆满了白雪，胡子上挂着冰凌子，神情苦痛深沉，疲倦，晦暗。伊利亚的记忆中，夏天时它不是如此光景，更像是一些和红色的玫瑰、绿油油的榉树和鸟儿有关的场景。旁边立着一棵巨大的新年树，让他想起下个月就是圣诞节了，不知在那之前父亲能否回家，像从前一样，扮成弗罗斯特叔叔，在他假装睡着的时候蹑手蹑脚地溜进房间来，在他的床底下留下礼物。这样的事情，伊利亚只能自己去理解和揣测，不敢询问母亲。她抓着他的肘子，抓得那样紧，让他想出声抱怨疼痛。那让他感觉到母亲似乎沉浸在自己的思绪里，却又着急想从中脱出。

离开广场，他们拐进高尔基大街，在那些林立的国营商店、排长队的人群和嘈杂的酒馆里穿行，最终走进其中一间。母亲推门而入的样子让伊利亚觉得她不是第一次来这里。里面的谈笑声随着他们进来的动静暂时收敛了，转而纷纷杂杂投来目光，像走进幽深的山洞，呼啦啦迎面掠过来的一大群蝙蝠。伊利亚难为情地面对那些目光，跟着母亲径直走到柜台边坐下。

母亲朝女招待竖起两根指头，后者便从后面那面墙上的酒瓶里挑出一瓶，往两只十来厘米长的玻璃杯里，倒进一种透明的、水一样的液体，端上来。它们却散发着一种浓重的腐烂气味，灼烧伊利亚的鼻子。母亲把女招待叫住，点了一块布利乳酪面包和一道鱼汤。招待离开后，她拿起其中一杯，仰起头快速地饮尽。伊利亚看着她喉头颤动，知晓那些液体正从她脖颈处薄薄的皮肤底下潺潺地流过。她喝完，猛地甩了甩脑袋，呼出一口酒气。

你来试试，她对伊利亚说。她把另一杯挪到伊利亚面前。父亲以前从不喝酒，他们家里也没有酒精的贮藏。伊利亚盯着她，想弄清楚她此情此举的缘由。喝了它，母亲说，它会让你暖和起来。

像个男子汉一样，伊廖沙。她不耐烦地说。

伊利亚于是学着她的样子抓起酒杯，大口地吞咽几下。吞到第三口他便被那辛辣的口感呛了嘴，只得停下来剧烈咳嗽。越是咳嗽，那阵辣意越是灼烧他的鼻腔，像一团火球滚到喉管深处。酒意冲到他的眼睛里，泪水很快涌出来。他听到了母亲的笑声，她递给他一杯白水，让他冲淡嘴里的苦味。

有个男人靠过来，手里握着一杯淡啤酒。他撑在柜台上，看伊利亚用手抠着自己的脖子，不住地干咳，被那烈酒折磨。“你的儿子？”他向母亲搭话。母亲没回答。

于是他又靠得近了些：“你多大？八岁？不觉得这年纪对于第一杯酒的时间来说早了一点吗？”

“九岁满了，”母亲说，“我在教我儿子怎么做一个斯拉夫人。”

伊利亚不知道是她这句话里的哪个字给了他充足的动力，是她对外人称他为“我的儿子”，这句话使他注意到她还将他们称为一个完整的家庭；还是“斯拉夫人”中那神秘的、永久的，烙印在他的骨骼里的信心；又或者，他只是不想让她同他交谈。他前所未有地感到他与母亲结成了某种小小的同盟。于是他拍拍母亲的手臂，提醒她看着自己，一鼓作气把剩下那大半杯酒全部倒进嘴里。喝完，他感觉自己被点燃了，有好一会，只能干瞪着眼，等到那团滚烫的热气从他的胃里涌上来，在他打嗝的时候，猛地栽出他的嘴。他一下觉得舒服多了，也不再那么想吐。乳酪面包这时也端了上来。母亲切下一块，递给他，说那咸味会让他好受一些。

搭讪的男人又说：“我能有荣幸给您再买两杯酒吗？”

母亲注视着伊利亚小口吞咽着面包，招手再要了两杯伏特加。我丈夫是政治犯，她慢条斯理地对身后那个男人说。

他的脸一下变得急赤煞白，马上走开了。

不多时，伊利亚开始同时感到晕眩和兴奋。他记得母亲也因为那些酒精两眼放光，脸颊红润，好像他们都借此得以从一种长久的抑郁中短暂地解放出来。他们吃了面包，鱼汤，母亲又叫了熏肉和鸡蛋。那顿饭吃了很久，尽管由于醉酒，记忆都变得模糊不清；后来那些难得的食物也都胡乱地在他的肠胃里搅成酸的、苦的一团。

好人是没办法在这世道上活下去的。看看你父亲，他落得了个什么下场，母亲对他说。伊廖沙，要抓住一切你能抓住的东西活着。活着没有高下之分。她反复地说，又反复地问他听懂了没有。

他听不懂，只是鼓起勇气问她爸爸是否做了坏事。

没有。她斩钉截铁地说，但随后眼神又犹豫起来。

如果他没有做坏事，为什么他们要抓走他？伊利亚问，那么多人都说他错了，难道他们都错了吗？

母亲喝完最后一口酒，为难地盯着那透明的杯底。那你就相信吧，她说。

相信什么？

相信他有罪，这样容易些。母亲叹了一口气，说：我们也没有什么选择。

伊利亚发现，羞耻感开始穿破表皮，逐渐渗透他的生活。

雪停之后，学校复课了，他回到教室——被一种奇异的冷漠笼罩着的、绿和白相间的空间——好像一夜之间，其他人都密谋着对他判了刑。他试着和平日玩得好的几个人交谈，阿列克谢，艾莱娜，马克西姆，但他们无一不是微妙地避开了他，置若罔闻，视而不见，面上露出禁忌的表情。这到底是怎么一回事呀，我的朋友们？他独自坐在座位上，看他们在前面不时地交头接耳，偷瞄着他，又很快把目光投向别处。上课铃响了，那几个坏孩子、捣蛋鬼，纷纷从走廊上冲进来，路过他的座位时，顺手把他的本子和笔盒全部掀到地上，嘴里还嘻嘻地笑个不停。

臭虫！他们说。

伊利亚不得不蹲在地上捡拾他的文具。而这时玛利亚·亚历山德罗芙娜老师已经走进来了。她是一个党员，将近四十岁，面容是那种禁欲者的扁平，像光秃秃的悬崖一般干裂、坚硬，显得她的眼神宛如怪石中间挣出的一根枯树枝。她的要求极为严厉，从来没有人敢忤逆她。所有人都规规矩矩地站了起来。她很快发现了班级里的不服从对象。

科利亚金！登时，她厉声叫道，你的父亲难道没有教你上课的礼仪吗？

所有人都笑了。他不知道他们为什么笑。笑声像小虫一样密密地爬过他的脸庞，让它变得又红又肿。他立马站了起来，和其他人一起向她鞠躬，稀稀拉拉地说：玛利亚·亚历山大耶芙娜，您好。请坐下吧，各位同学，玛利亚·亚历山大罗芙娜说，希望今天你们懂得什么是真正的礼貌。

她走下讲台来，唰唰地翻着他们的作业本，挨个检查，说这里不对，那里涂抹脏污了；又沿路依次点起几个孩子背诵前几天布置的课文，被点到的人用仓皇、微弱的声音，胆战心惊地吐出一个个字词。这单薄的声音有如千钧一发，吊起鸦雀无声的教室，沉重似暴风雨前的黑色树林，笼罩着一种绝对寂静的恐怖。哪个人背不出来，或者在她说“好了”之前卡顿了几十秒，只能乖乖地伸出手掌，让她用尺子在上面猛抽一下。尺子带着一股疾风劈下来：“啪！”教室前面，今天第一个孩子已经遭了秧。其他人都埋着头，数着木头桌面上的小坑洼，暗暗祈求着那双红色圆头的矮跟鞋不要出现在自己的视野里。

伊利亚平日里很少被点到。他历来勤勤恳恳地完成文法作业，背诵课文，老师们通常都会直接越过他，到后面那些捣蛋鬼们的座位上去寻麻烦。但今天，他总有种不吉祥的预感：红鞋头停在他桌前。

科利亚金，亚历山大耶芙娜说，你来背，第五课，《夜莺和玫瑰》。

伊利亚松了口气。花园默默无言，春天了，面对夜的帐幔，一只……

带点感情！

……一只，一只东方的夜莺！站在玫瑰上歌唱！但可爱的玫瑰却没有感觉？不予理睬，听着爱的颂歌，却摆来摆去……一副疲态！难道你就是这样歌唱那冰凉的美？清醒吧，诗人啊……

好了，他听见亚历山大耶芙娜说。她站在他面前，哗哗地翻着他的作业本。当他意识到她花了这么长的时间就为了挑出些小毛病时，禁不住微微有些得意，身子挺得更直了些。但他随即听到她说：你预习了后面的功课吗？

预习了一些，玛利亚·亚历山大耶芙娜，伊利亚小声地回答，过去的几天我一直在帮我的母亲……

玛利亚·亚历山大耶芙娜鞋跟一蹬，转过身去，那声响像子弹一样让他跳了跳。同学们，我是怎么布置的？

预——习——，教室里的其他人拉长声音回答。有几个人因此活泼起来，支着课桌回头来饶有兴味地看着他，这让伊利亚觉得他深陷在一场临时的合谋里。

预习到哪里？第——十——课。

他浑身冰凉，低下头揪着课本薄薄的书页，翻到第十课，以求快速地瞥上一两眼。但他一个字也认不进去，满脑子都是鼓动的心跳声，它们急速地胀大，全把那些文字从他的眼睛里挤走了。亚历山大耶芙娜从来不检查预习的功课，今天是头一遭。况且，第十课，那是一首预定在寒假之前才会学到的长诗，按照顺序，是三年级上册的课本里最难的。科利亚金，老师悠悠地说，你来朗诵一下。

“《拿破仑》，”伊利亚停下来咽了口唾沫，“——普希金。奇异的命运，已宣告终结，伟大的任务，明星……”

他不认得“陨灭”那个单词，绞尽脑汁也无法拼对。亚历山大耶芙娜那裹在黑色长裤里的扁平的屁股，靠在他的课桌边缘，压着他作业纸垂下去的一角，她却浑然不觉。科利亚金，普希金写的拿破仑是谁？

拿破仑·波拿巴，他是一个法国将军。

他为什么写这首诗？

他……伊利亚说。他回答不上来。关于拿破仑·波拿巴的军队和沙皇的战斗的问题，他也全都回答不上来。哪有人能回答得上来呢？她晾着他站着，又转头点了一个叫尤金的女孩，她面色苍白，战战兢兢，像是马上就要晕倒了：不，玛利亚·亚历山大耶芙娜，我不知道。没有人知道。但他们都得到许可，重新坐下了，只有他还站着。

你该受罚么，科利亚金？

他到现在也不明白为什么这无端的厄运降临在他的头上。他不能说不该，也不能说该，只是从她轻蔑的口气中认识到自己_也许_做了错事。您瞧，玛利亚·亚历山大耶芙娜，他嗫嚅着说，我预习了，只是没预习到这一课，没有时间。但我一定会好好听讲的。

像你这样的撒谎精，我已经见过太多了。亚历山大耶芙娜说，但这也并不奇怪，你的父亲就是这样的人。伸出你的手来！

他慢慢地把手从袖子底下掏出来。那女人一把抓住他的手指扯过去，把他的手掌摊开。伸好！她大叫道。

伊利亚用力地闭上眼。同时，她的皮尺子以一个念头的重量，在他的手指上像掂量似地轻轻弹了几下，然后用大力气“唰”地落下来，抽在他的掌心上。那一下打得他手都麻了，接着是火辣辣的疼痛，宛如烙铁烫过一般，他甚至还能闻见一股假想中的皮肉的焦味。另一只手！她又说。皮尺子凌厉地划开空气的声音，教他耳朵尖也颤抖起来：另一只手随即也挨了一下。他的两只手都变得又麻又痛，很快鼓起了一道红色的血痕子。接着，她带着胜利者的姿态让他坐下了，然后结束了这堂课的惩罚环节，转身回到讲台上。后排的几个孩子松了口气，伊利亚听见那些窸窸窣窣的笑声，钻破了寂静的壳子，像多足虫一样探头探脑、手舞足蹈地扭出来。

我希望你们都记住今天的教训，亚历山大耶芙娜说，现在我们翻开课本第五十三页。

伊利亚的两只手痛得合不起来，他只能将左手贴在后颈上，让那里冰凉的皮肤给它降温，用另一只手艰难地固着书本，翻到那一页。屈辱的泪水在他的眼眶里打转。老师下令让所有人都把书竖起来念课文了，他得以把头贴在课桌上，脸埋在纸页中间，流下几滴豆大的泪滴，一边拼命地在裤面上摩擦他的手，企图把那一块羞耻的痕迹擦去。痛苦在他的身体上滋滋作响，但也盖不过他心中的羞愤。这太不公平了。他知道他在预习这一项上有所疏忽，但也不是完全没做；他也认认真真地写完了所有的作业，而班里很多人甚至连第三变格法都还没有完全掌握呢！她却当着所有人的面，称他为“撒谎精”，挑最难的问题刁难他，却只惩罚他一个人。她甚至宣称这是他父亲教给他的。即便他父亲犯了错，但和他又有什么关系呢？难道因为他父亲的被捕，他连一个好学生都当不成了吗？

他无心听讲，在耻辱的情绪中熬过了剩下的半节课。下课后，同学们都穿过走廊，跑到外面的操场上去玩积雪。伊利亚也跟在后面慢吞吞地出了门，然后逐渐跑了起来。学校的操场是煤渣铺就的，用手掏几下白雪，就能看到底下黑黑的渣块，混着雪水打湿的泥土。操场的角落，一片被冷杉、冬青树和低矮的灌木树丛围起来的空地，是他和其他几个朋友的基地。他们起了个名字，叫做“十字军儿童团”，像模像样地将彼此称为“同志”，平时，就在那儿隐秘地交换一些物品，例如先前他那只消失的列宁胸章；或者玩扮演的游戏，白军和红军，契卡和富农。他越跑越快，知道朋友们会在那里等他，即便早些时候，在教室里，他们不和他说话。他会请求他们的原谅，虽然他也不清楚自己做错了什么。但他知道他们一向也都不喜欢玛利亚·亚历山大耶芙娜，而他有一肚子的冤屈要向他们诉说。待他拨开树枝，跳进那块空地时，看见所有人都已经整齐地在里面集合，面目严肃。

布舒耶夫同志，伊利亚叫为首那个男孩的名字，他是团长。阿廖沙，你们在干嘛呢？

科利亚金同志，阿列克谢说，我们在等你。

他向他们走过去，但听到这句话时脚步放缓了一些。

我们决定把你开除，阿列克谢说，你不再属于十字军儿童团的一员了。

他彻底停下来了，站在离他们几米开外的地方，不解地望着他们。他看向旁边那个女孩，艾莱娜·科斯特利娜，他们原先住在一栋公寓楼里，有时一起上下学。他用眼神请求她向阿列克谢·布舒耶夫说情，但她只是把头扭到一边，盯着地上那些掺混着败落的松针的雪。

为什么？伊利亚问，我做错了什么事？

你是人民公敌的儿子，阿列克谢说，我们要和你划清界限。

他两眼一黑，几乎站不住脚，那沉重的字眼将他击得眼冒金星，手上的鞭痕又火辣辣地燃烧了起来。他终于认清了自己的处境：现在，万妮亚·别洛夫的厄运降临到了他的头上。

这几天的报纸上全是你爸爸，艾莱娜说，尼古拉·伊万诺维奇·科利亚金，原来的委员会主席，现在的腐败分子。

其他人一下全都起哄地叫了起来：人民公敌！人民公敌！

伊利亚连着往后退了几步，险些栽倒在灌木丛里；眼前泛起了一阵奇怪的红雾，不论他怎么呼吸，它都无法散去，反而愈来愈浓。他发现自己的手指抖得停不下来，好像不再是他的手，而是另外一个有着自己的敏感神经和自主意识的动物，在沿着他的手掌一路攀爬，蜷缩。那诡异的触感令他浑身发毛，巴不得迅速地甩手，好把它甩掉。待他回过神来时，他的拳头已经揍在旁边的树干上，雪块从树枝上抖落下来，砸在他的头发、肩膀上。他看见那些孩子们摆好阵势，如临大敌一般瞅着他。

你要和我们打架吗，伊利亚？你打不过我们的。阿列克谢说。

他的手现在不再抖了，因为肉体上更大的痛楚盖过了那种湿冷、黏腻的恶感。我会证明的，伊利亚说，我会证明我和他一点都不一样。我不是撒谎精，也不是人民公敌。

我们不相信你，艾莱娜说。

我们不是朋友吗？伊利亚绝望地说。

他知道这个问题的回答，并且不愿再听到。他转身飞快地跑出了那片曾经的秘密天地，心中满怀着强烈的愤怒和屈辱。操场上，那些打雪仗的孩子们将泥泞的雪球砸向他，落得他的衣服上东一块、西一块，甚至有一团雪砸中了他的耳朵，冰冷尖锐的雪水流进了他的衣领里。太阳出来了，隐晦的层云间有一个闪闪发光的大洞。他在那大洞下面奔跑，鞋子也被雪浸湿了，脸上全是泪水。

此刻，他最恨的就是他的父亲。哪怕先前困惑还使他抱有一点期待，也全都荡然无存了。他恨他的父亲！是他将他和母亲置于那背井离乡、众叛亲离的困境里，被扣上罪恶的帽子。如今，他确信无疑：他的父亲做了错事。如果他没有做错，为什么会被党和人民控告和审判？为什么会被报纸批斗？他回想起父亲被捕前不久，还对他说：我们做的一切最终都是为了正确而伟大的事业。但他又说：我们会付出一些代价。党会做出一些错误的判断。他定是在为了自己狡辩。他还说：不论别人说什么，爸爸和妈妈永远爱你。

伊利亚坐在走廊的台阶上，面对满操场热闹的孩子们，回想这些话。他们遥远的热闹喧嚣如芒在背，扎着他的皮肤。这都怪那投机分子，那面目虚伪的人民公敌——尼古拉·伊万诺维奇，他曾企图用小家庭的爱迷惑伊利亚对党和国家的绝对忠诚，但是在后者面前，父亲又算什么呢？

忽然，一切都清楚了：只要他恨父亲，像其他人一样恨父亲，他的生活就会轻松起来。就像母亲说的：这样容易些。好像近视的人戴上了新眼镜，所有他过去看不清的细节都开始明明白白地昭示着一个共同的信息。他站起来，拍掉裤子上不存在的灰尘，感到手上的痛楚也有所减轻。只要把父亲的阴影从头上摘去，他们还是能过上原来的生活。现在，他全心全意地思索着如何做到这件事，这甚至让他全身发热，感觉身体里涌动着一股充分的能量。

接着，他想起了亚历山大罗夫校长和他那间森然的办公室。这个全校地位最高的人，曾经口口声声地称他为“小同志”。他满怀希望，认定校长会是全校唯一能理解他的处境的人。但他随即又有点迟疑，担心如果亚历山大罗夫校长表现出不支持的态度该怎么办？那他将无处可逃，背负着这不属于他的沉重的命运，会被同学们始终孤立，被亚历山大耶芙娜那样的老师惩罚，甚至可能会被开除。他的母亲会多伤心啊！

证明这件事，好像刻不容缓，又好像没有他想象中那么轻易。他脑中满是这些想法，脚步已经来到那阴暗的回廊的尽头，亚历山大罗夫校长的办公室前。他前所未有地发现，不管结果如何，只要从踏进这间办公室的那一刻起，有关他和父亲之间的关联会全都烟消云散。他又回忆起曾经的一个暑假，他们在乡下的达恰消夏，那间屋子位于森林的入口处，毗邻一条小河，父亲说它会汇入顿河，最终涌向亚速海。他讲述这一切的语气让伊利亚心生骄傲，认识到他们的生命，就像无数的河流，奔腾不息地汇入海洋中，始终是这片伟大土地中的一部分。他们在溪流中捕捉鳟鱼，带回去让母亲做午餐；双手插进冰冷的水流中，父亲教他怎么从迷惑性的阳光折射里辨别出鱼真正的位置。他看起来和寻常的父亲并没有什么两样：耐心，博学，温和。

他的头脑渐渐从那种狂热的愤怒里平息下来了，渐渐浮泛起一阵怪异的悲伤。他想不出那样的父亲为什么会变成可憎的反革命者、人民的敌人、剥削阶级的资本家、“托派分子”。[1]那是谁的错呢？这些恶势力，它们蛊惑他的父亲成为了一个坏人。伊利亚下定决心，如果他的父亲承认一切错误，并且好好改正，他一定还会重新接纳他成为自己的父亲。

他刚做完这个决定，校长办公室的门就开了。里面走出来一个访客，奇怪地瞥了他一眼。他赶紧趁在那扇厚重的大门没关上的时候，用身体顶着，但还没有鼓起进去的勇气。

是谁在那里？他听见办公室里面传来亚历山大罗夫亲切的声音。于是他推开门，羞赧地站在门口。亚历山大罗夫眯起眼辨认着他。啊，是你啊，科利亚金。

他还记得自己的名字，这让伊利亚恢复了一点信心。他缓步走到房间中央，在那块厚厚的地毯上难堪地摩擦着自己的鞋底。问您日安，尊敬的维克托·亚历山大罗夫……

什么事呢？他解下眼镜，放到桌面上，亲和地问。

我认为我受到了不公正的待遇。伊利亚说着，眼眶又发热了。他努力把那些苦涩的水从眼眶里抹掉，或者从喉咙里咽下去，但厚此薄彼，他的声音因此发起抖来。他伸出手，搭在办公桌上，让校长先生察看他手上的伤痕。

这是怎么回事呢，伊利亚？

玛利亚·亚历山大耶芙娜管我叫撒谎精，说我像我的父亲一样。

亚历山大罗夫沉吟了一会。伊利亚听见他微笑的声音：唔，我想这一定是出了什么误会。

听到这句话，他的委屈终于全面地爆发了。他如泣如诉地向亚历山大罗夫讲述他的遭遇：班上的捣蛋鬼们是怎么取消他，作弄他的文具，他捡拾的时候却被亚历山大耶芙娜呵斥；亚历山大耶芙娜如何刁难他，向他提那些没人能回答出来的问题，却只打了他一个人；他的朋友们也把他开除了，唤他作“人民公敌的儿子”，而他又是如何痛下决心，用极高的道德觉悟悬崖勒马，拒绝了那虚情假意的父爱。他哽咽着说完，亚历山大罗夫耐心地听着，伸过手，握住他那双红肿的小手。他的手又冷又湿，但抚在伊利亚的伤口上，好像缓解了一下他的痛痒。

你是对的，伊利亚·尼科维奇。他少见地用尊称叫一个三年级的学生，那语调仁厚温和。他们不应该这样对你。你写了举报信，检举你父亲的错误行为，这已经表明了你的决心：融入新集体，成为一名合格的苏联公民。只是玛利亚·亚历山大耶芙娜和你的朋友们还不知道这件事。你应该受到表扬，而不是批评。

举报信！伊利亚这才想起来那模糊的拼图中遗失的一块。但这让他重新陷入了另一种更大的困惑：那封信是父亲让他写的。他把嘴张开又合上，好似在费力地吞咽着什么。最终，不知出于什么缘由，也许是亚历山大罗夫从办公桌后面站起来，推动他那高大、肥胖的身躯，走到他这边，携起他的手；或者是他的某种直觉，告诉他也许此时不说是最保险的选择——他没有把它说出来。

我们走吧，亚历山大罗夫和蔼地说，我们到教室里去，向他们解释这一切，解开你的误会。至于玛利亚·亚历山大耶芙娜，我会亲自向她说明。

为什么呢？他想。

他跟着亚历山大罗夫校长下了楼，穿过陈旧的、淡绿色的走廊，来到教室里。他们推开门的时候，激起了里面一阵嘈嘈切切的耳语声。校长让他站上讲台，自己则站在旁边，同学们全都安静下来，注视着这一对奇怪的组合。

我今天来，是为了给科利亚金同学做一些澄清。亚历山大罗夫说，你们都知道帕夫利克·莫罗佐夫的事迹吗？

知——道——，他们齐声回答。在集体化运动的时期，莫罗佐夫举报了自己的父亲，使他父亲这个为非作歹的富农最终得到了应有的惩罚。每年少先队日，他们都要学习他的先进事迹，每个人都能背诵他在法庭上作证时的名言：“是的，他曾经是我的父亲，但我现在已不把他看作我的父亲。我现在不是他的儿子，而是一个少先队员。”他们梦想着像莫罗佐夫一样，和人民中的坏分子作斗争，最后英勇地死于那些叛徒们的暗杀当中。

伊利亚就是我们身边的莫罗佐夫，亚历山大罗夫说，你们也许不知道，但他已经与他的父亲划清了界限。他勇敢地揭发了他父亲的罪行，这是我们都应该学习的。

即便伊利亚在以后的漫长岁月里，加入了少先队和共青团，再顺利地入了党，回忆起最初的光明时刻，他还是会追溯到那时：欺负过他的人，排斥过他的人，都用艳羡的目光使劲地瞧着他。当他走下讲台时，便立马被他们团团包围，希望请求他的原谅，或者成为他的朋友。艾莱娜·科斯特利娜首先向他道歉，她说他们都被坏分子虚伪的嘴脸蒙蔽了双眼，分不清真正的敌人是谁；她真诚地说：是狡猾的人民公敌的错，有时候他们甚至伪装成父亲！

伊利亚在人群间用力回头望去，亚历山大罗夫已经不在教室里了。他记得一缕温暖而明亮的阳光取而代之，照在教室门前一小块空地上。

伊利亚在放学路上飞快地跑着，亟待告诉母亲这一振奋人心的消息：他们已经彻底自由了，摆脱了父亲的罪恶，成为了新公民。他们不再需要低声下气地向内务人民委员会的官员求情，取回一点点财物，而是可以正式提交申请，恢复他们的身份。但母亲不在家，也许是外出工作了，或者像上次一样，去卢比扬卡大楼的办公室拿回属于他们的东西。

他耐心地烧了水，灌进热水壶里，吃了干冷的、抹了花生酱的黑面包做晚餐，喝了一点干姜水。然后，他一头钻进功课里，以极高的热情写完了作业，时针已经指向八点钟。母亲还未回来。再过一会，就到了他的就寝时间。他把东西整了又整，房间也扫了又扫，已经产生了一阵困意。他坐在床沿又等了一会，最后决定明天睡醒再与母亲分享这个好消息。

好一会，他听见母亲进了屋，她的声音在时间的边界里模糊地摸索着。她在黑漆漆的屋子里跌跌撞撞，好像在寻找电灯的开关。她踢到了地上一只锡罐，还是别的什么，那响声在黑暗里宛如闪电般亮了一下。他紧紧地眯着眼，突然还听到另一个男人的声音。

这让他的心脏猛地一跳，随即清醒了几分。但那不是他父亲的声音。那人跟在母亲后面进了屋，但只低声地说了一两句话。母亲没有理他，拉开帘子，摸到他的床边，给他盖上被子。他闻见一股浓重的酒精的腐烂气味，在黑暗中变成了紫罗兰色的长藤，顺着她的指尖攀上他的脸颊，伸进他的鼻子里。

衣料的摩挲声。那人好像从后面一把搂住了母亲。母亲挣扎着拉上帘子，他听见他们低声的对话。

我儿子睡着了，她低声而急切地说，请您回去吧。但她醉醺醺的，话也说不清楚。伊利亚已经清醒了七八分，睁大眼，神经紧绷。他听到那男人说：你不想知道你丈夫的消息了吗？

很长一段时间的沉默。他很难分辨出那些动静分别意味着什么。但是，一阵奇异的、压抑的低吟声从帘子外面传了进来。他像全身通了电一样，在黑夜里僵硬地躺着，任那女人的声音慢慢地浸透了整个房间，淹没了桌子、锡罐、床下的箱子，最后淹上他的床铺，逼得他无处可逃，将头埋进被窝里，紧闭双眼，尽可能不再呼吸，用力地捅住耳朵。他好像在深深的水底，看着那声音遥远地从水面上漂过，寻找着他，只要他一敞开任何一个器官，它们就会迅速地游下来，从内到外地把他裹住。

他等到那声音最终消止了，才松开手。穿衣的声音。门关的声音。随后，女人的低吟声再度传来，但那声音更像是一种彻底的悲鸣。到最后，那悲鸣声也消散在冷寂的空气里了。

当天夜里，伊利亚做了一个梦。那梦像一座破败的花园，而他踩着一条小石子铺就的路踏进去，来到一只垂死的天鹅前。那天鹅的脖子白净、修长，翅膀突然变成了他母亲裸露的手臂。它们轻轻地搂住他，像白羽毛一样柔软，散发着一股秘而不宣的香气。他靠在那柔软的地方，看到了更多的部分，只感觉它们让他无比害臊。他脚下突然又多了一些石子，踩在上面，就有一股柔情而甜腻的声音，从脚心的皮肤上传来，搔得他全身沉浸在暖融融的痒意中。伊利亚，我的伊利亚，母亲呼唤道。

他醒了。

那是一个男孩最不愿启齿的梦，留下了男孩最不愿面对的东西，残留在他的裤子上。他的心跳得几乎要冲出嘴来，胡乱地脱下内裤，再重新穿上外裤，企图平息鼻子里混乱的气流。裤子里冷冰冰的粗糙布料拷打着他的私处，几乎每时每刻不在提醒他这隐秘的耻辱。

过了好一会，他觉得自己能处理好这件事了，于是爬下床，拉开帘子。母亲在她的床上睡着，地上翻倒着几只酒瓶。她的大衣和内衣都落在地板上。他把遗精的脏内裤塞进书包里，再把她的衣物都捡起来，放在她的床脚。然后，他像往常一样安静地咀嚼完他那份早餐，趁着天光还没渗漏的时候，摸黑下了楼。

一切都还浸泡在冬日漫长的黑夜里。一切都像深不可见的黑水，在冰层底下翻腾。莫斯科还未醒来，遥远的河对岸，偶尔有一两辆汽车游过，车灯微不可见，好像费力才能辨认的星星。伊利亚沿着河堤，独自走了一段，最后决定走到冰面上去。他不知道这场雪有没有将冰面冻结实，但也不在乎这个。如果他的下一步踩到塌陷的冰面，那就让那彻骨的黑暗完全包裹他吧，让他带着他最深的耻辱沉进水里，封住他的五官，让他到开春时和破碎的冰块一起被冲去下游。

耻辱是关联的。痛苦是关联的。它们像冰面上被冰钓的人凿出来的大大小小的鱼洞一样，底下翻涌着同样的、刺骨的河水。欲望是关联的。罪恶是关联的。一切都昭然若揭了：父亲的罪行，和他母亲的放荡是关联的，这一切又和他在睡梦里那羞耻的情欲是关联的。他永远不会摆脱这耻辱，它会随着他的呼吸不断茁壮生长，与他的生命交缠萦绕，盘根错节，汲取他的养分。

伊利亚跪在冰面上，从书包里掏出他的短裤，像是要将一个人摁进水里、让他窒息一样，将它埋进冷水中。寒冷迅速地爬上他的手臂，刺得他皮肤剧痛。他眼睁睁地看着那块布吸饱了水，沉下去了，但一会又重新浮上来，像一只白气球一样舒展开，罩满了那只鱼洞。他瞪着它，直到它像一块裹尸布一样严密地包住他的眼睛，然后是脑袋，然后是全身。

现在，他才终于明白，他的童年早就死去了。

[1] 他甚至不知道这些词语具体地意味着什么，只认定它们都是坏的，就该全部安到坏人的身上。


	3. 送别

安吉丽娜·科里亚金娜未能预料到其丈夫、儿子的父亲的存在，异常迅速地从这间十多平米的斗室中消失了。他们从不谈论有关他的事情，从不看报纸。为数不多的几张家庭合影里，他的头像都被蜡笔涂成黑色。不过，三番五次地，母亲仍旧试图向伊利亚沟通他父亲的近况：针对他的审判持续到了十一月底——有人告诉她，他终于认了罪——这使得她再一次清醒地认识到，尼古拉短时间内不会再回到他们身边了。

他们的生活还在一种风雨飘摇的临界线艰难地维持。有一阵子，她不知到底该相信什么。在那段时间里，她尽量让自己什么也不想，祈祷着这种困惑不要在独自辗转的深夜发酵成为猜忌和怀疑。归拢她自己的信心都变得如此艰难，所以，当她在新一轮的生存中精疲力竭地周旋时，也没能及时察觉到她的儿子早已经将自己深深地沉入了冰湖之底，衣服里塞满了大大小小的石块。但崩裂是极为隐秘的，他的表面仍然顺从、体贴，沉默。正是这种良好的伪装，让她在隆冬进行到深处时才反应过来：无论她如何向他喊话，总好像隔着一块厚厚的玻璃。

母亲的最后一次尝试是在圣诞节前的一个稍微暖和的下午。从商店买回来的一块难得的熏肉，用旧报纸包裹着，放在桌上。她从外面回来时，外层的报纸不见了，熏肉表层的油微微融化，流了下来，在不久前刚洗过的白桌布上印出了一块油渍。伊利亚在外面的走廊上坐着，听见她的尖叫声，跑进屋来。她愤怒地抓着脏桌布，用力地点着那块油渍，对他大叫：“你这个坏孩子，捣蛋鬼，你非要和我作对吗？”

那是一件小事，伊利亚想，在以往，它根本就不成一个问题，也绝对不会像这样引起她山崩似的、一落千丈的崩溃——她几乎无法站住，于是跌倒在椅子上，用手捂着脸。她的儿子看了她一会儿，走过去，接过那块布，说：“我会把它洗干净的。”

为什么，为什么你要这样对我？母亲喃喃地说。但她紧紧地扯着那块布不放。伊利亚在旁边站了一会，等她收拾好表情和语气。她回过神来，冷静地说：不必了，就这样吧，我们只有这一块桌布。于是伊利亚又帮她重新把它在桌子上铺好。她若有所思地轻按着那块油渍，好像它是一块不知从何处沾染的淤青，以此测试着痛觉。

当天夜里，母亲从垃圾桶里翻出了那张从熏肉的表皮上被撕下来的旧报纸。她这才注意到版头印的几个大字，_头条新闻_，宣告尼古拉·伊万诺维奇·科利亚金已经在前日的审讯中伏罪。她的喉头古怪地响了一声，然后慢慢蹲下身去，用手掌压着自己的眼睑。

伊利亚感觉有人在自己的床沿坐下。母亲的手轻轻抚摸在他的脸颊上，手指的皮肤似乎比他记忆中的粗糙了许多。他嗅到一股淡淡的油烟和肥皂混合的气味，那味道把原本占据了母亲身体的那股柔和的醋栗香气祛除掉了。他想，她很快就会变得像隔离在厨房和休息区间的那块破旧油布一样，永远散发着这种气味，成为一个普通的妇人。这个想法让他的身体逐渐冰凉。

伊廖沙，她问，你要和我一起去看爸爸吗？

他点头又摇头。后来，在他的记忆里，他无数次清晰地俯瞰到那个场景：母亲躬下身来，把额头贴在他的额头上，像从前他们试图赋予对方信心时常做的那样，左右摇晃着，轻轻摩擦。在黑暗里，他却能看到自己无动于衷的脸，而他的眼睛仰面朝天，与此方的自己对望，目光清澈而寒冷。

载着父亲的火车周日开，这是母亲从别处探听到的消息（伊利亚不想猜测它的来源和方式）。它开往哪里，是那天中无数的火车中的哪一趟，他们一概不知。于是，天还没亮的时候，母亲就带他到火车站去。他主动离开她，把自己安置在月台的长椅上，和一个过夜的流浪汉共享那块地方。那人全身冒着一股久未清洁的酸味，鼾声震天，到最后他只能把屁股挪到旁边的地板上，用一张报纸垫坐着，抱住膝盖。

母亲沿着停站的火车磕磕绊绊地行走，拍响路过的每一节车厢的铁皮，一遍遍地确认里面有没有姓科利亚金的人。铁皮车厢门偶尔拉开一条小缝，从里面探出一只疲惫的眼睛。科利亚金？科利亚金，母亲满怀希望地说。

有科利亚金吗？他像咳嗽似地朝车厢内部发问。一阵窸窸窣窣的声音，母亲辨听着，有人在干草堆上翻了个身。

没有，一会，那人重新贴到门缝边，对她说。无数列火车，无数节车厢，如此反复多次。

月台上尘土飞扬，挤满了大包小包、拖家带口流亡的一家子，到前线的士兵，不知要去往何处的旅客。他们来来往往，低着头，在没有火车进站的时候，便紧紧地扯着自己的孩子或者母亲，好像对一切事物都不再有兴趣，或者抬起头会招致不必要的麻烦。每个人的脸上都萦绕着一团蓝灰色的淡淡雾霭，在他们说话时，便会从眼睛和嘴巴里流出来，在低空中交汇。晨曦渐渐从破损的天空中渗漏出来，滴在脸孔上、手臂上，微微发热。

伊利亚失了一会神，才听见母亲叫他的声音：伊利亚！他循着那方向跑过去，一路上拨开重重的人群，钻在他们衣摆的帐幔间。伊利亚！声音变得愈发急切了。隔着老远，他就看见母亲正冲他挥手，这反而让他一下放慢了步子，好像那是什么见不得人的事情似的。

“到这来，快。”

待他终于走到那截火车边的时候，他听见她急促地说。他抬起头看着这节黑乎乎的铁皮，母亲则冲里面低声叫道：伊利亚来了。伊利亚，爸爸在这里。

他瞧见一只手从火车的缝隙里伸出来，手腕上挂着他父亲那只厚厚的腕表。那只苍白的大手此刻正拼命往外冒头，那景象在他眼中变得格外可惧，好像那是一条有自己生命的白色大虫，在扭动、挣扎着。他往后退，缩到母亲身后，犹疑地望着它。“过去呀，伊利亚！”母亲近乎哭叫着推搡他，“去和爸爸说说话。”

伊利亚一点也不想这么做。他分明已经听到火车发动前那漫长的、抽筋一样呻吟声了，心想再过不久，它就会载着他们的痛苦过往驶往某个远方——他不知道它要去哪里。又或者，他担心那用力蜷起的手指节会钳住他的脸，然后他就会轻易地破碎成一捧灰尘，消弭在这寒冷的冬日早晨。但最终他还是顺从他母亲的意愿，把脑袋凑到父亲的掌心底下，让他用冰冷枯燥的手缓缓勾画他的脸颊。他感到父亲的手的皮肤上有很多皲裂的新伤口。光凭这么一会儿短暂的触碰，他忽地感到自己悄然开始破碎，于是急忙倒退一步，分离开去。

“你长大了，”父亲笑着说，“像个小男子汉。”

伊利亚回头瞥了一眼母亲。她背过身去，不让他们看见自己急速涌出的泪水，但她的肩膀还是在披巾下一颤一颤。伊利亚转回头来。

“你去哪里？”他只能想出这么一个问题。后来他回想这场景时，甚至都没有意识到是否要询问他什么时候回来。

西伯利亚，父亲回答，我会写信给你们的。他说得好像一场轻而易举的春游。

可是西伯利亚很大，伊利亚说。

是的，西伯利亚很大。

火车长喘一声，缓缓开动了。“摘下我的手表，伊廖沙，”父亲的声音说。拿着，拿着它，我把它留给你了。

他们跟在车厢旁边小步跑着，越过站台上的人群，追着那只手。父亲解下表带，拿在手里，它像只风筝一眼高悬在他的上方。去接呀，伊廖沙！母亲说。她渐渐赶不上了。伊利亚则只是一味跟着跑。它保持在和他一米开外的地方，仿佛触手可得。在火车的笃笃声里，他听不见母亲在后面越来越衰弱的奔跑声，也听不见父亲是否在大喊；或许他也什么都没说，就像他一样，只是沉默而执拗地完成这场分别。

伊利亚只剩下一件事可做：追逐。尽管他不知道自己到底在追逐什么：那只表，那只孱弱地攥着手表的手，还是至始至终未再现身的父亲。那扑面而来的寒风拂在他的面部，把他脸上的水分吹干了，把他的表层的皮肤撕烂了，显出肌肉的裂纹。他飞快地交替迈动两腿，随着火车越跑越快，越跑越快，跑掉了一只鞋子，袜子磨在月台粗糙的水泥地上，然后踩在长满碎石和草梗的野地上。沿路，破烂凌乱的铁丝网向里向外变形弯曲，暗示着此地常年蕴含着不堪承受的重量。

他跑不动了，也追不上了，于是停下来，看父亲的手表渐渐远去。它一直耷拉在车厢旁边，直到消失在他的视线里。这列火车的最后一节车厢也从他身边呼啸而过。那比他的个子还高的铁轮子和车轴，哐当哐当地抽动着，宛如烟鬼黑熏熏的牙齿，散发着一股机油的臭味。

伊利亚一直站在那，注视着整列车消失在旷野中，然后慢慢往回走。


	4. 春天

“父亲”逐渐变成了一个需要复习的词汇，偶尔说出来时带有一种失真感。母亲设法在国营罐头厂找了一份工作，赚取微薄的薪水以营生。不知为何，新年过后，他们得以搬出原先那间合住的公寓，迁到十多分钟路程外的另一处公寓楼里。新公寓的面积没有大出多少，但独门独户，并且有了一个可以关起门来的小隔间，充作母亲的卧室。伊利亚从不踏足那里面。他睡在外面房间角落的一铺小床上，母亲说有人来时得将它充作座椅，但他们一直都没有多少访客。

那是一幢岑寂的大楼，搬家以后很长一段时间里伊利亚都不知道自己的邻居都是哪些人（多年后，他在间谍学校偶然听到其他新生谈论往年旧事，以及各自的出身。“情妇楼”，这是他们管那栋公寓楼的叫法）。有一次，他放学回家时，在家门口撞见了那个鹰钩鼻男人，正从里面出来。他当着伊利亚的面缓慢地系上大衣的扣子，像是在展示什么。伊利亚面无表情地看着他，直到他施施然下楼离开。

伊利亚回到家，母亲的房门虚掩着，里面寂静无声。他放下书包，把锅架上炉子，开始烧水，做饭。自那以后，他每天回家时都要在院子里逗留一会，以免再次碰到这种场面。

在学校，他没有受到更好的待遇，但也没有变糟。每个人似乎都遗忘了他的政治犯父亲那档子事情，这无疑是最好的。现在，他尽量不去思考那些与他们的处境和未来有关的问题，仿佛如此便得以毫无痛苦地活着。他按时完成作业，算数，背课文，但不再和“十字军儿童团”玩红军和白军的游戏了。

班里的孩子们仍然会偶尔向他搭话。但有什么沉重的东西，已经不自觉地将他和他们分化开来。玩闹是沉重的。他既不笑，也不能说话。说话是沉重的。思考是沉重的。表情是沉重的。伊利亚·科利亚金上交的美术课作业，将自己的画像涂成一块小小的黑色。没人来询问为什么。色彩是沉重的。生活像急行军，落在后面的人都消失了。沉重的。沉重的。

四月的春假，莫斯科实验学校组织起每年例行的户外实践活动。天气终于转了晴，每个人都松了口气。早上上学前，伊利亚还帮着母亲把棉被晒到楼底下的空地上。

“注意安全，”母亲说，“千万不要惹事。”她说第二遍的时候，不像是强调，像是哀求。伊利亚只能点头。

上午，卡车载着三年级的学生们，在乡间公路上行驶，去红山市的集体农场志愿劳动。伊利亚蹲坐在车厢的最里侧，许久，初春的桦树干燥的气味裹在一阵凉风里，穿过一层又一层的肩膀，涌到他的脸上。树的影子投在卡车的铁皮壁面，若要有人问伊利亚那些形状令他想起了什么：像褪色的疤痕，他想。同学们一起来唱支歌，年轻的带队女老师说。

“向前去，迎接黎明！”

所有的孩子都配合地跟上旋律。伊利亚蜷在角落里，沉默时摩擦着两只小臂，好像那疤痕发生在他的皮肤上，寻找着残留的痛觉。

科利亚金，为什么不张口？女老师问。

伊利亚张开嘴。“黑暗它给我们什么？心灵的枷锁。”孩子们一齐唱道。

车外，沿着公路铺设的铁轨上开过黑色铁皮的火车。隆隆声传过树林，传到第一个孩子的耳中。他叫了一声，指出了这件事，于是所有人纷纷挤到卡车的尾部探出头观看。“它要去哪里？”有人问。“它运的是什么？”“喂！”有人冲着它大喊，“喂！那边的火车！”

“它要去西伯利亚。”伊利亚站在人群的最后，说。

“你怎么知道？”有人回过头来问他。

伊利亚张了张口。卡车这时在大路上拐弯，与火车背道而驰。所有人远远地望着它驶出春天的原野，变成一条黑色的小虫，然后变成一个点。“大家马上回到原来的地方坐下，”女老师把所有人赶回车厢里，“我们就要到了。”

“工厂！”又有人指着前方说。

他们远远地就望见了朝天的烟囱。车里七嘴八舌地议论起来：“你觉得有多高？”

我觉得有五百米，有人说。那我觉得有五百零一米，另一个人回答。于是竞价仪式迅速开始了，最终停留在九十九万九千九百九十九这个数字，因为没人知道比这更大的是什么。始发问者仍不死心，“你觉得是它高还是苏维埃宫高？”

“苏维埃宫只有五米高。”阿列克谢·布舒耶夫说。他很久以前曾在巧克力包装纸上看到过苏维埃宫的图画。

“你在说谎，阿列克谢。”孩子们说，“苏维埃宫会比帝国大厦还高。”但那到底有多高，也没人能说得清。

卡车在村庄的路口停下。后板一打开，所有人都跳下车，往麦田里狂奔，把前面的人扑倒在野地里，滚作一团，压倒了周围的野花野草。沉沉的云絮和成摞的捆草堆积在草野的边际线上，底下是广阔、毛糙的农田。在田里劳动的人纷纷停下来注视他们。大部分是中年和老年妇女，头上裹着粗布头巾，支着铁锹和耙犁。没有人同伊利亚玩耍。他揣着手站在一旁望着这景象，恍惚间又看到那股淡淡的蓝灰色雾霭在他们的脸庞上交汇，把天空染得雾蒙蒙的。

很快，无端的玩闹行为被制止了，秩序重新组织起来，孩子们极不情愿地列好纵队，分成不同的小组，听老师布置任务：第一个小组，拔野草；第二个小组，协助播种；第三个小组，给田里的农人送饭……要让年青一代参与到生产的第一线！与我们广大的工农阶级站在一起……从小培养集体生产的智慧。青少年儿童是苏维埃共和国的未来。

伊利亚、阿列克谢和其他几个孩子分在一个小组，他们的任务是到村子里打井水。水桶有他们的腰那么高，得两个孩子一起抬才能搬动一桶。如此下来，再减去路上玩闹和相互推攘的成本，回到田里时也只剩下小半桶。反复几趟，已经无人再心系义务劳动，第二次轮到伊利亚时，周围的人影也已经所剩无几。所有人在田埂上追逐打闹，还把刚刚耕开的土地踩得乱七八糟，浑身滚满了草和泥。到后来，老师们也放弃了挨个抓捕逃窜的孩子，在树荫下的桌椅上坐着聊闲天。

先前，伊利亚在集体宿舍的水井旁边，靠近森林入口的地方，看上了一座废弃的守林人小屋，于是决定趁乱上那躲一阵。他把母亲给他准备的饭盒塞进衣服里，那铁制的圆形冰冷小盒隔着衣服贴着他的皮肤，里面装着他的午餐，随着奔跑的步伐突突乱跳，好像他的第二颗心脏。现在，身处人群中，反而更会让他感到孤独。倘若没有人同他说话，世界上除此之外的一切就都成了他的朋友：穿过林间的春风；那滑过耳边，替他撩起碎发的叶子摇曳声，哗啦啦；农户家的猫儿狗儿，好奇地紧追着他，也跟着跑了一小段路；每一颗泥路上的碎石头，每一株颤颤巍巍的野花，粘在他鞋子边缘的泥点子，他都当做真诚的伙伴来对待，向它们问好，向它们道谢。他跑得越久，人群的嚣声就好像往天上飞去了，越飞越高，飞到看不见的地方，与云们雨们飘在一起，他就用自己的步子远远地拽着，稍稍松点劲儿，它就会挣脱。他感到一阵由衷的自由：在此刻，没有东西再能背叛他了。

守林人小屋废弃已久，门板已经残缺不全，像一张豁牙的嘴，门框上挂满了废弃的蛛网。毫无生气的窗洞空幽幽地注视着他。但伊利亚觉得这是世界上最完美的地方。他迫不及待地钻进去，一只老鼠迅速地从他脚边溜过。房子里只有一处砖石垒砌的低矮灶台，另一边堆着一些干草，一屁股坐下去，扬起一屋子的灰尘。

伊利亚心满意足地窝在干草堆上面，换了好几个姿势，想象自己躺在宫殿里，一会儿是在战争里受伤的将军，马上就要牺牲了；一会儿是尼古拉二世，在叶卡捷琳堡的别墅里奄奄一息，很快就会被冲进门来的红军带走。他用手模拟坦克和飞机：碰！嗤——啾啾啾。伊利亚·尼科维奇·科利亚金上校同志，对芬军作战英勇，斯大林同志为他授予苏联英雄称号，颁发金星奖章和列宁勋章！伊利亚·科利亚金上校同志在颁奖仪式上说，我要感谢党和国家对我的栽培，感谢我的母亲和父亲。

方时，科利亚金上校同志的话让伊利亚抖了抖。他睁开眼，目视的只有被熏黑的土墙，上面的缝隙如同老树的盘根，又密密麻麻地爬在他的脸上，变成了他皮肤底下的一种网结状的东西，运输着他的生命。他定睛一看，那些裂缝分明是一些字：死亡是不可避免的。他猛地甩了甩脑袋，眨眼，再看，它们组成了别的字：救命。救命。救命。

救命。

伊利亚的身体猛地跳了一下，清醒过来。门口传来了动静。他回过头，望见一道影子慢慢地从门框边渗进来。随后一只人手猛地拍在墙上。那手腕上戴着一支男士手表。

伊利亚把下意识地把饭盒抱在胸前。他想起那是他手边唯一的武器。“是谁呢？”伊利亚问，“请问谁在那里？”

“请原谅我，同志，”沙哑的男人声音说，“请不要慌张，请原谅我。”

一对血红的、浑浊的眼珠对着伊利亚。干裂的嘴唇一张一合，露出发黑的牙龈。但伊利亚在错愕中忘记害怕，一味地盯着那双眼珠和那张嘴。他举起手，向伊利亚立起十根枯瘦的手指。伊利亚不记得是自己在趋近他，还是他在趋近自己，又或者是他们都在不可控制地朝对方缓慢地挪动。最终，那男人呻吟一声，扶着墙壁滑坐在地上。他的头发沾满尘土、煤灰和泥，已经看不出本身是什么颜色；它们乱糟糟地贴在一只深深垂下去的脑袋上。

一个微弱的声音从底下传来。“您有水吗？”

伊利亚把饭盒的盖子拆下来，去水井边打了一小碗水带给他。他仰起脖子一饮而尽。在这期间，伊利亚在旁边观察着这男人：在寒冷的初春里，他也只穿了一件单衣和一件破损的外套，外套已经被磨得往外翻毛。他甚至连鞋子也没穿，光着脚，膝盖形状怪异地从裤子的破洞里突出来。他的右额角磨破了一大块皮，那上面渗出的血液已经干涸了，干巴巴地粘着他的头发，脸瘦得皮包骨。伊利亚判断不出他的年纪，只知道他的身高和体型都和他的父亲相像。他喝完水，意犹未尽地舔着嘴唇上残余的水分，一边把饭盒盖还给伊利亚。

“你饿吗？”伊利亚问。

那人的眼睛亮了亮，又暗下去。“我已经很久没吃饭了。”

伊利亚把饭盒里的一节熏肠拿出来，又把干面包掰成两半，把其中一半和熏肠一块递过去。这也是他仅有的一点午餐。那人双手接过，来不及道谢，便狼吞虎咽地吞吃起来。伊利亚瞧着手里的面包，又瞧他，反复几次，最后把剩下的面包也递过去了。腾空饭盒以后，他又去打了一轮水带回来，装得满满的。

谢谢您，谢谢，他说。他吃得干干净净，水也喝得一滴不落，眼里迸射出热切的目光。伊利亚则默默地收拾了，回到屋角的干草堆上坐下，抱着自己的膝盖。

那男人主动自我介绍。他自称谢尔盖，但说完名字之后便不再报出其他的信息。伊利亚于是也告诉他自己的名字。“伊廖沙，我能这样叫您吗？”他问。

“请便。”

“伊廖沙，您几岁啦？”

“我上小学三年级。”

谢尔盖把头轻轻仰靠在背后的墙壁上，合着眼。“我有一个女儿和您一般岁数，我的卡佳。”他梦呓一般念叨了几遍这个名字，又问，“这里离莫斯科还有多远？”

伊利亚对空间的距离没有概念，他只知道他们下午就能启程返回市里。于是他回答不远。

“我大概也走不了多远了。”谢尔盖说。

伊利亚每句话出口前，都在心中反复排练。你从哪里来？你为什么受了伤？他最不敢问的问题，像个旋转不停的瓶盖一样，在心底叮叮当当地不止息。你是逃犯吗？最后，他问的是：“为什么要去莫斯科？”

谢尔盖好像觉得这个问题很幽默。“因为我从莫斯科来。”

这一轮问答结束后，他闭目养神了一会儿。俄而，伊利亚听见他说：“我是从火车上跳下来的。”

伊利亚低着头，拨弄脚边饭盒的拉钩。叮当。谢尔盖又说：“我想我可能摔断了腿。”

“您坐的是哪种火车？”伊利亚问。叮当。

“最普通的那种。黑的，铁皮车。您瞧，我以前是个工程师，我是名铁路工程师，”他用自嘲的口吻说，“但我甚至不知道火车要把我送到什么地方。”

这里是红山，伊利亚说。

“红山？红山，那我知道了，谢谢您。”谢尔盖说，“这儿有个光学仪器厂。您知道他们生产什么吗？照相机的镜片。”他用脏兮兮的手冲伊利亚比了个画框的样子，“您照过相吗，伊廖沙？”

伊利亚点点头。

“我想给您看看我的卡佳的照片，但我的包裹都落在车上了。”谢尔盖说，“您是本地人吗？”

伊利亚摇头。“我也从市里来。”他一股脑儿说，“我们下午就要回去的。我在莫斯科实验学校上学。我们到这儿来义务劳动。”

当他提到学校名的时候，谢尔盖微微侧过头，显出专心倾听的样子。也许他没有得到想要的答案。“您是幸福的，伊廖沙，”他说，“我愿意付出一切让卡佳像从前一样生活。但我现在甚至不知道她在哪里。”

他大抵是累得厉害，说话声断断续续，不一会儿就垂着头，陷入了短暂的睡眠。不时地，一阵猛烈的咳嗽又会一把把他从睡眠里拽出来。那咳嗽声里混着他身体深处的各种器官搅在一起的声音，好像半桶水在他体内激荡。每次咳醒，谢尔盖便会一阵茫然四顾，直到确认伊利亚仍然缩在墙角，然后冲他笑一笑，说上两句话。

“请您别害怕，”有一次他抱歉地说，“这病不会传染。”

还有一次他问，“您家里的人可都好吗？”

伊利亚几乎不回答他。他基本能确定这人是个逃犯，但不知该如何处置他。谢尔盖的身体状况显然不乐观，每次夹杂着呻吟的咳嗽声过后，他把手随便往衣服上一抹，那上面便会留下一个个深红色的血印子。但伊利亚想，如果不是如此，他也许早就冲过来，把自己当做人质，要求红山的村民送自己回市区去哩！想到这些，他便庆幸，又有些懊悔自己把所有的食物都给了他，以至于现在饥肠辘辘，肚子也隐隐作痛。不过，再观察一阵，伊利亚又怀疑先前的判断，认为他看起来不像是罪人，而只有罪人和祸害共和国的魔鬼才是会被送去劳动改造的。该死，谢尔盖甚至很像他的父亲，他的眼睛没有冒火，只是浑浊苍老，尽显疲态；他的头上也没有牛角，身后也没有尾巴，只有大大小小的淤青和血印：有一次他请求伊利亚到这边来，掀开他背后的衣服检查某一块是否受了伤，伊利亚甚至在他后背的皮肤上找到了一只鞋印。他的目光不敢在那些痕迹上多做逗留，匆匆地跑回去了。

“谁打的你？”他忍不住问。

谢尔盖笑着摇摇脑袋，但此举好似又让他脑袋发疼，于是垂下不动了。“谁都可以。”他粗重地呼吸着。

“你犯了什么罪？”

谢尔盖咳嗽了好一阵。平复下来后，他开始向伊利亚解释什么是铁路设计图纸，什么是不适宜建造铁路的地形，什么是不合格的用材，这些种种被当时的负责人在报告里省去的东西。在他向铁路局的领导越级报告自己的发现后，负责人被调查降职。前年，一封匿名举报信咬定他思想作风不纯正，在办公室藏匿托派分子，向他们泄露机密图纸支持反革命运动，是间谍和叛国行为。于是他被关押和审判，直到上个星期，终于在认罪书上签了字，被押运出来。

伊利亚在那些从他的肺部吐出来的，湿答答、黏糊糊的名词里艰难地拣出一些认得的。“有时候，我也觉得我真的犯了这些罪。”谢尔盖说，“但卡佳相信我。您瞧，卡佳就是我的天使。她是个好孩子，善良，聪明。因此，我也会相信我自己”

我爸爸也是托派分子，伊利亚说。

“噢……请您务必要相信他，”谢尔盖说，“除此之外，他什么都没有了。”什么都没有了，他说，没有证据，没有辩驳，没有余地；没有朋友，没有同志；没有食物，没有药品，没有衣服，没有床；没有尊严。

“我爸爸走之前告诉我，”伊利亚说，“党是最伟大的。我们要相信党，相信集体。”

谢尔盖沉默了一会。“到这来，伊廖沙，”他温柔地说，“我没有什么力气了。”

伊利亚站起来走过去，在他面前蹲下，听他小声地说话。他说：“是的，孩子，最终是的，最终，党会是最伟大的。我们奋斗的理想，它是最伟大的。只是我们都没有那么长的命。”

咳嗽声阻断了他的话，他咳得背过脸去，对伊利亚连连摇手，阻拦他靠近。在这阵空隙里，伊利亚呆坐在旁边，究竟是想不明白：为什么相信集体？为什么相信集体，集体却出了错？为什么所有人都出了错？他下意识地仍然认为，这是间谍蛊惑人心的话术。他好不容易接受了父亲的错误，划清了界限，期待他有日改造成功，回到他们的身边，这逃犯却告诉他：私人的爱是我们最后的武器和堡垒，要相信你的父亲。爱我的父亲和爱我们的集体是不可共存的吗？可是，可是，我们要将生命里的一切都献给党和国家。我们不爱爸爸，也不爱妈妈，如果他们都被集体排除在外；可要是集体出了错，我们还能爱谁呢？一层叠一层的问题像山谷里的回音一样把他团团裹住，他想破脑袋也看不穿它们，于是他被挤压得向心底回缩，回缩，在那里摸到一个密度极大的、浓缩的核：什么是对，什么是错？

但是，一种有传染力的悲恸，仍然像是生理反应一样从他的心间迸发出来。在困惑里，他望见许许多多的时刻，固结了，像一张张画片一样围着他打转。谢尔盖把手搭上他的肩膀。他低头瞅着谢尔盖的手，它沉重滚烫，表面开满了裂痕，每道沟壑里都沉淀着深深的黑色，指甲缝里沾满了污血；手腕上缠着一根深色表带。那让他猛地想起一些既已失落的东西。

伊利亚呜咽起来。“我们去车站见了爸爸……爸爸要把他的手表给我。我没有拿到他的手表，”他说着，淌下眼泪，“我却没有拿到他的手表。现在，我们什么都没有了。”

谢尔盖把自己的手表解下来，叫到他手里，把他的掌心蜷起来。“拿着，孩子，”谢尔盖说，“拿着它。如果你遇到卡佳，请替我交给她。”

但那不是他爸爸的手表，它小得多，轻得多，一圈棕色的边缘，表盘的玻璃还磕碎了一块。伊利亚仔细地打量着它，好似为了寻回一点旧日记忆的行踪似的，但在那之上他找不到半点熟悉的气息。“我不能要，”伊利亚望着他，“请您自己留着。”

他听见谢尔盖的胸腔里传来一阵像拉风箱一样粗重的呼吸，伴随着哨笛似的尖锐鸣叫。谢尔盖还想对他说什么，但已经再也不能成功。起初，他捂着嘴咳嗽，后来不得不分出手来撑着墙壁支持自己，于是伊利亚看到色泽深沉的液体从他的嘴角淌出来，滴在地上。在伊利亚眼里，它们变成了灰黑色的，那抹红尽数来自于他眼前那散不去的雾气。他仿佛一阵天旋地转，后来才发现是自己的手掌正抖个没完没了。他终于无法控制自己，大叫起来。

伊利亚的人生中最漫长的一个下午开始了。

别哭，别哭，伊利亚，女老师说，你脸上有血，你受了伤吗？伊利亚摇头。什么事？你一点一点说，说清楚。她一只手给他后背顺着气，他的话得以一点点从嘴里挤出来。她听完，眉头锁住了，露出紧张的神色。

“请您一定救救他，”伊利亚说，“救救他吧，他伤得很重。”他满手是汗，在口袋里偷偷攥着那块表，它代表着一段记忆是无法被证伪的。

女老师叫来了旁边的、田里的几个农人，和她一起到村里去。“不要乱跑。”她警告伊利亚。

他在原地坐下，盯着唯一一条进村的路。同学们都从远远的地方偷偷看他，小声议论。他感到自己的脸颊干涸了，河床里已经没有涌动的河水，大火焚烧后的树枝刺拉拉地划着他的耳朵。阳光亮堂堂地照着他，似一口废弃的井，井口亮堂堂的，里面空荡荡的，寂静无声。

在无声里他看到蚂蚁一样的人来来去去，人一样的蚂蚁簇拥着、高举起一粒胜利的白色碎屑消失在地心深处。车辆经过，上面载着几个带枪的警察，他们也像蚂蚁一样消失在地心深处。很快，太阳也要下沉。大地冉冉地升起来，把白昼吞并了，整个世界即将翻转过来。

他等着，等着，倏然远远地听见树林里传来两声枪响。一丛飞鸟扑棱棱地下沉，沉入大地，沉到每个人头上。天光燃尽了，气温骤降，关于温暖的记忆就会消失。

春天和死亡在那一年同时涌进了伊利亚的生命。


	5. 胜利

伊利亚放学回家把消息带给妈妈。

“老师今天读了一批入队名单，有我。”在饭桌上，他说。母亲背对着他，拿着木勺，正心不在焉地搅拌着牛奶锅里那些黏糊糊的粥状物，那是他们今天的晚饭。伊利亚说完，听见饭勺柄敲在锅沿的声音，下一秒，他就被母亲紧紧抱住，一只手用力地抚摩着他的头发。越过她的肩膀，伊利亚盯着那只饭勺柄的端头，在锅沿兀自打着圈儿，滑行了一段，沉进去，看不见了，惟余一阵微弱的咕嘟嘟，咕嘟嘟。他想提醒她，而沉默的雨水温柔地洒在他的脑袋上。于是他没有吭声。

“我们得写信告诉你父亲这件事。”母亲说着就猫下腰，在厨房的立柜里翻箱倒柜地找纸和笔。伊利亚到灶台边去看着锅。那只勺儿在小麦糊里缓慢地挣扎，越陷越深。他伸进手去把它捻起来。那没有他想象中的烫手，粥糊温温吞吞地舔着他的指腹。

母亲找来了信纸，挪开饭桌上的盆盆罐罐，腾出一小块地方。伊利亚迅速地把手指头伸进嘴里啜了一口。淡得没有任何味道。他偷偷在衣角上蹭干净自己的手指，看母亲拿起笔，在第一行写下：米科尔卡，多亏了你，伊廖沙今天被批准加入了少先队……

他等着母亲往下写；她顿住了笔，又放下了。伊利亚看她揉皱了那张纸，转过头来说：先吃饭。

伊利亚想问为什么，尽管他已经习惯性地学会了不问出口。他不知道这几个字里哪一个出了问题。但它们肯定是出了问题，否则她怎么会停下来，不把这消息告诉爸爸呢？他把每一个动词、每一个名词、每一个标点都在心中细嚼慢咽。他知道那个错误就在那里面悄悄地藏着。他低头含一口食物，又瞟一眼妈妈。她平静地消化着嘴里的东西，表情毫无异状，有时候冲他笑一笑。

晚上，伊利亚趴在床上写作业时，母亲从房里唤他。他闻声跑进去，她叫他在信纸的末尾添上一两句话。他瞧见她密密麻麻写了很多句子，有些他一眼扫过去还读不懂。米科尔卡，伊廖沙今天被批准加入了少先队……家里粮油充足，你不用担心，我甚至还买了新裙子，只是没有办法寄照片给你看……委员会的人说你会被调去协助劳动营的管理工作，坐办公室，希望你没有受太多苦……我们搬了家，这是新地址，请你往这里写信。

“妈妈，他会收到吗？”伊利亚问。

“他会的，”母亲说，“他会的，孩子。”

“我不知道要写什么。”

“什么都可以。你写什么，他都会高兴。”

她幽默地补充道：“但你得省着点写，因为我们没有信纸了。”

写什么呢？伊利亚咬着笔头。他先歪歪扭扭地写上：爸爸。“爸爸”后面跟着什么？他发现自己曾经要跟父亲说的话都已经融化进入过去的时间了。不论是出于恨意，还是怀念。在脑海中一些稍纵即逝的角落里，父亲的面庞好像总是萦绕着一股白色的雾气，他抬头望去，只能看到父亲的一边衣角，他垂在身侧的手掌。他惊恐地意识到遗忘正在发生。那些白白的雾气在扩散，一点点地把父亲的影子吞进去，再顺着他自己的脚跟爬上来，缠上他的膝盖。他低头看到那些雾气包裹的身体部位，忽地发生了变化，变成了一副他陌生的身体，他不认识那是谁的腿，谁的手，谁的脸：没有一点表情，但五官分明是他自己的、抻长了，长大了；一对短短圆圆的眼睛冷冷地注视着他。他知道那陌生的身体在望着他，在某个他未曾经历、终将消逝的时空里，他想起了此刻，他回想起那个孩子第一次不知道如何与父亲说话，从那以后，他就慢慢地变成了另一个人。

“爸爸，”伊利亚写道，“我认识了谢尔盖。”

谢尔盖是谁？妈妈问，是你在学校交到的新朋友吗？

伊利亚看了她一眼。谢尔盖是一个和你一样的人，他又写了一句。写完，他跑出房间，钻进自己的被子里，把自己团团裹起来。母亲跟过来，在外面拍了拍他的被子。他听见温柔的隆隆声在云层间滚动。

“出了什么事呢？”妈妈问。听她的声音，他恍惚回到儿时，他们在乡下的达恰度过的一个圣诞节，寒雪使得他的生命和沉睡的土地一样在复苏后变得丰美，蛋奶酒的香气“噗噗”顶起锅盖。窗外传来爸爸锯木头的声音，有时候他会停下来抽根烟。他从床上伸出头来就会看见妈妈。她藏在头巾和秀发下的脸庞年轻美丽，手里拿着一个剧本、或者一本书，一边把手探进被子里去作弄式地摸他软软的小肚子和小屁股，一边大声朗诵剧本上的文字。他一边咯吱笑，躲着她的手掌，一边听她念道：总体来说，莫斯科现在一个正派人也没有。都是骗子手，谁也不能相信。这歌声，让我觉得好像脖子后面有块黄油在融化……（她的手探摸到了伊利亚的后颈子，那凉凉的手掌和伊利亚温热的身体很相宜）它们让我想起，遥远的彼岸和另一种生活……她接着唱起来：不要在我面前/歌唱忧伤的格鲁吉亚……它们让我想起遥远的彼岸和另一种生活。[1]

如果他闭眼足够用力，他就会回到那个时刻。他就不会看到疲惫已经在母亲的脸上生长起来，幸福从她的身体上衰微，使得一个年轻女人变成一个妇人。如果他不在这里醒来，他就会在别的地方醒来。他从枕头底下掏出谢尔盖的手表，小心翼翼地扣在手腕上。只有睡觉的时候他才戴它。机械表的指针和他的心脏共谐。“没什么事。”伊利亚回答。

“明天我就到邮局去把信投出去。”母亲欢欣地说，晚安。

晚安。门轻轻关上了。

在黑暗里，童年即景和字字句句清晰地幽浮。问题和答案都藏在中间。米科尔卡，是母亲呼唤父亲的声音。伊廖沙加入了少先队……

_多亏了你_。伊利亚隐隐约约地想：是“多亏了你”。问题和答案都在这里。

周二那天出了太阳，但晨雾还有好一会才散去。八点钟的时候，所有人都在老师的带领下聚集到操场上，排成一个个方队。低年级的孩子们吵吵闹闹，站在操场边缘的地方，来年，这个仪式才会轮到他们。高年级的学生们反而安静些，气氛有些肃穆，每个人都知道少先队日是每一年最重要的日子之一。

伊利亚抬起头，猛地望见乌泱泱的操场上空，一只灰鸽子盘旋了一会，扑翅落在操场中央那棵正在发出新芽的白桦树上。在树干与叶中间寻找那只鸽子，打发了他接下来所有的时间。对于马上要进行的仪式，他那阵兴奋劲已经过了；昨晚他想着这事情——业已发生的好消息，甚至一夜都没怎么睡着。现在他感到疲倦，眼皮发涩，嘴里也苦苦的。前日，被母亲删去的那句“多亏了你”，被他捡起来，藏在口袋里带出了家门，现在，他揣着手，就能感觉到这几个字仍时不时地在磨着他的手指头。

他强迫自己必须在走上升旗台前解决它。待他被伟大的事业承认、被红领巾的红色海洋拥抱以前，他必须把所有的疑虑都放下，才能去成为新人。透过人群，远远地他看到临时搭建的主席台桌边坐着的亚历山大罗夫校长。他想向校长打招呼，但校长目光凝在台下一处，飞快地敲着自己的笔帽，显出一副心不在焉的样子，不似他上次见到的那样专注、和蔼。有人来了，亚历山大罗夫校长立马起身，他的表情忽而又变出一种毕恭毕敬的神色，又不像他之前见过的那样庄严。他们谈笑了一阵，校长请那人在主席台中间的地方坐下了。然后，他的注意力就不再分给底下的学生们，开始与那人交头接耳地攀谈起来。

伊利亚看了一会，又想起他那间厚重阴森的办公室。一切是从那里开始的：父亲的信，那还要再往前倒推一个夜晚，父亲指导他写下的信，再被父亲亲手塞进他的作业本里。“我来信检举我的父亲”。为什么父亲要检举自己？那封信落在了亚历山大罗夫的办公桌上。“对人民公敌的斗争一天也不能停止，哪怕他们是我们的亲人。”校长说，“伊利亚·尼科维奇，您已经是个小大人、小同志了。”多亏了你，母亲写道，伊廖沙被批准加入了少先队。

入队仪式开始了。亚历山大罗夫介绍主席台中间的人：苏联共青团中央委员会书记。场下响起热烈的掌声，书记抬手让大家停下。他拿过话筒开始讲些什么，但伊利亚没再注意听。他满脑子都是那些话：检举我的父亲。对人民公敌的斗争。米科尔卡，多亏了你。它们把他困起来了，围着他尖叫不停，重复不止。在混乱里他听见他的名字，随后旁边又有人不耐烦地推他。“去列队呀！”他旁边的孩子说。

他懵懵懂懂地被人从班级的方队里推出去，和其他人一起排成一个纵队，然后又被推着往前走，爬上升旗台的十几级台阶。主席台上的所有人都笑盈盈地望着他们，迎着他们这一支小队走过来。他忽然感到一阵眩晕，怀疑一切都是非真实的。他走到主席台中间也是非真实的，书记站起来，亲手给他套上红领巾，亲手给他打上结，这也是非真实的。“预备，敬礼！”有人喊道。他抬手放在前额，书记也抬起手放在前额。“礼毕！”

“恭喜您，小少先队员！”书记说。

伊利亚点点头，甚至没反应过来如何回答他。他摸着手里那薄薄一层棉布，转过身去，面对底下无数双童真的眼睛。他花了好一会才发现自己在颤抖。

不知道谁先喊了起来：乌拉！

场下于是此起彼伏地传来喊声：乌拉！

最后，那喊声汇流在一起，变成了一阵恢弘、磅礴的声浪，齐整一致：乌拉！乌拉！乌拉！

乌拉！词语从伊利亚的嘴里迸发出来。乌拉！

乌拉！

他意识到在那磅礴的声浪里隐藏着什么东西杀死了他的父亲。但他停不下来，也无法在赤裸裸的叫喊声中藏匿自己，他暴露在某种强力的东西下面，无处遁形。他不得不和所有人一道，在操场上发出震耳欲聋的呼喊。

乌拉！

The End.

[1] 摘自布尔加科夫《逃亡》戏剧集《卓依卡的住宅》第一幕。


End file.
